


实界线

by 23_45



Category: Takarazuka Revue RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 36,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25295098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/23_45/pseuds/23_45
Summary: 主角：朝夏まなと x 望海风斗类别：悬疑，惊悚解密，现实向？百合，低速幼儿园车…
Relationships: Asaka Manato/Nozomi Fuuto
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**引言**

梦里所见一切有，

智者说言是虚妄；

诸有生起于内在，

故受覆障因制约

————乔荼波陀

**第一章**

望海已经不记得自己在这里待了多久，当时间绵延漫长到超越了人类的认知极限之后，计算本身似乎就已经失去了意义。她只能感受到阳光洒在皮肤上的灼热，风中带起的砂石抚摸过她的脸颊，似乎带着一丝温柔与怜悯。举目望去，莫大的沙丘如海浪般连连亘不觉，在视觉的尽头模糊了天地的交界，令地平线也成了一种仅存在于语义当中的幻觉。 

从身体深处传来的倦怠感令望海忘记了喉咙的干涸，她疲惫地起身，试图抖落覆盖着衣裤上的沙砾。只是在此之前，在正前方出现的一个小小的身影剥夺了她所有感官的注意力。

那孩子看起来不过只有八九岁的样子，她就这样毫不在意地赤脚站在沙漠里，背对着阳光看着望海。望海想去捕捉那孩子的身影，但过于炽热的日光灼伤了她的视线，只带来一片在热度中逐渐升腾为烟雾的影影绰绰。 

“回来吧。” 

那孩子说。 

“你还有必须要做的事。” 

“等等。”望海伸出手去想抓那孩子的衣襟，可声音刚滑出喉咙，眼前的人就猝然消失，如同在一瞬间切换过的幻灯片一般，阳光，沙丘，呼啸的风，炙热的光，孩子的身影，一切都在转瞬间归入了无边的黑暗。留下的，只有身体的燥热和喉唇的干渴。 

望海回头望去，一个紧闭的和式壁橱出现在她的面前，不知为何，望海内心的恐惧在这个瞬间升腾而起。

“醒醒，nozomi桑，醒醒。” 

一双手似是温柔似是担忧地抚上望海的肩头，这触碰如同在她身上按下了开关，只见她浑身一抖，像是刚刚经历了场从高空坠落的噩梦一般猛地醒了过来。 

身体的疲乏感还有没褪去，望海的意识也随着突然的惊醒而陷入了一种半梦半醒的状态，她用手掌拍打着脸颊，试图将自己从这混沌的状态中唤醒，毕竟在稽古的休息途中睡迷糊成这样，对于一组的top来说可不是一件光彩的事。

“啊......我睡了多久。”

“大概半个多小时吧，很少见nozomi桑睡得这么踏实的呢。”

耳畔传来的熟悉的嗓音将望海拉回了现实，每当自己在稽古场浅睡的时候，身为自己左膀右臂之一的二番手的彩风咲奈总是第一个将自己唤醒的人。“稽古要开始了吗，抱歉我睡了这么久。”望海含糊地说着，伸手去拿一直习惯性放在手边的水杯，但这次却扑了个空。

“nozomi桑，你在说什么呢？睡糊涂了吗？”

朝着声音看去，映入望海眼中的是彩风担忧的目光，她探出手似乎想试一下望海额头的热度，但被望海下意识地伸手打开了。

因为此刻眼前的彩风咲奈，有着一头令人羡艳的柔顺长发。

“啊？？？”

望海用力揉了三次眼睛，但在此睁眼的时候她的瞳孔依旧无可避免地放大了。从她黑色的瞳仁中映出的彩风咲奈的身影，明显是一位穿着职业西装和有着黑色及腰长发的都市丽人。

“这，这是什么？？？”

过度的震惊令望海的舌头开始打结，她结结巴巴地说着，一个激灵从座位上站了起来，这过度的反应令眼前的彩风退后了几步，带着一脸同样惊讶的神情看着望海。不过望海已经无从顾及眼前的人了，因为比起自己突然变身成都市OL的二番手，此刻身处的环境才是真的令她摸不到头脑。

这是一个看起来再普通不过的公司办公室，分隔得整整齐齐的办公间，三三两两聚在工位上谈话的人，随处可见的职业西装和工作用皮鞋，墙角摆放着的塑料绿植和看上去已经有些年头的饮水机，甚至连同眼前的彩风咲奈脖子上挂着的工牌和怀里抱着的资料，这一切无一不在提醒着望海，她此刻似乎正身处一个普通社会人每天都在经历的办公室情景当中。

“no，nozomi桑，你没事吧......”彩风似乎被望海的反应吓到了似的，用担忧的眼神偷瞄着她，“做噩梦了？不过还有十分钟休息时间就结束了，这个是课长指配的文件，要你今天下午核对一下，最好下班前给他交过去......”

此刻彩风的话如同从八万里高空飘来的广播一般，遥远得根本进不到望海的耳朵，望海顾不上那么多，直接抓住了彩风的手质问她：“这是什么？恶搞游戏吗？”

“哈？”

彩风睁大了眼睛，一脸不解。

“我知道了，又是真那和煌羽的恶作剧是不是。”望海摇晃着彩风的手臂，脸上挤出一个笑容，“是不是组长也参与进来了？你们这次恶作剧居然搞这么大，真是吓到我了。”

“nozomi桑你说什么呢？”

彩风惊恐地向后退去，但望海却先一步拉住了她，然后伸手去摸她的头发，“这是假发吗？saki你也被她们整得够惨的啊。”

砰。

望海被彩风推开，她一个趔趄跌坐在了工位的旋转椅上，感到有些头昏脑胀。而眼前的彩风，则是带着一脸她从未见过的惶恐与愠怒的神情抱紧了怀里的文件，“nozomi桑，你是nozomi桑吧？”

“我是啊，你不认识我了吗？”同样被彩风的样子吓到的望海也焦躁了起来，“望海风斗，宝塚歌剧团雪组的望海风斗。”

“宝塚......歌剧团？那是什么？”

彩风疑惑地歪着头问，这情形有些激怒了望海，她不由得站起身来提高了声音。“别开玩笑了，我知道你们恶作剧很成功，我输了好不好，其他人呢，都出来吧。”

随着望海的高声呼喊，办公室里其他人的视线逐渐聚集了过来，男男女女，年轻年长，但大多数面孔对于望海来说都是陌生的，她习惯了被人注视，但从未体会过被这么多人用狐疑的眼神注视的感觉。不安感正在内心扩大，望海的额头开始沁出汗水。

“怎么了，发生什么事了吗？”

又是一个熟悉的声音，望海循声看去，快步赶来的人身着一身黑色的条纹西装，身材挺拔，步伐稳重而矫健，当他一直走到工位前的时候，望海才意识到这人足足比自己高了一个头。

“真风？”

眼前的人无可否认就是那个宙组的真风凉帆，就是看起来高了点，黑了点，更加男人了一点...... 

“课长......”彩风抱着文件夹小碎步地退到了真风的背后，看上去确实是被望海吓到了。 

“发生什么事了？望海你还好吧？” 

“哈？”望海是第一次听到真风对自己直呼大名，在她印象里真风一直是个绝对不会用错敬语且懂礼貌的后辈，不过在对她没大没小的行为进行教导之前，望海先带着“这家伙到底穿了多高的高跟鞋”的想法低头去看向了真风脚下，因为在记忆里真风虽然高，但绝对没有高到自己会仰视到脖子发酸的程度。

“平，平跟......” 

这次轮到望海惊慌了。 

“才多久没见，yurika你又长高了吗？” 

“......”真风沉默了，他皱紧了眉头，若有所思了几秒之后开口问道：“望海，你是怎么知道我小学的绰号的？” 

“课长小学的绰号居然这么可爱的吗？”站在一旁的彩风同样错愕。

“这个不是重点，咳咳。”真风没有回答彩风，而是清了清嗓子，再次把视线移回了望海的身上，“望海你刚才为什么突然大喊大叫，你要知道，我们公司不是卡拉OK的练歌场。”

“不不不，在此之前不如你先给我解释一下，为什么你会突然跟我们组的人混在一起恶作剧，还把自己的妆改得这么男人？” 

“嗯？”真风疑惑地看着她，然后一字一顿地说：“什么叫把妆改得像男人，我本来就是男人，你的上司，课长，真风凉帆，你明白吗？”

“男人？开玩笑也有个限度好不好，你们都疯了吗！”

被现状搞得焦头烂额的望海急躁了起来，她直接伸手想推开真风然后离开这场闹剧的中心，但是在手掌接触到真风胸膛的瞬间，她的动作挺住了。“这个触感......”望海在心中默念着，接着又小心地推了一下，从手掌心中回弹的力度，望海判断自己摸到的绝对是男人的胸肌，而不是女人的胸。

“不是吧......” 

望海凝固在了原地，错乱的现实与记忆造成的负荷让她的大脑开始停止运转，她用双手捂住自己的脸，由手指尖带来的冰凉碰触似乎在证实着眼下的一切都是现实，但是到底是为什么？到底发生了什么？望海陷入了迷茫。 

“怎么了，都到时间了还这么吵吵闹闹的。” 

又是一个浑厚有力的声音窜入了耳中，望海抬眼顺着那声音来的方向看去，一个鼻梁挺脱的高个子男子正朝着这边走来，不用怀疑自己的眼睛，望海告诉自己，那个人就是自己的后辈兼月组的top——珠城辽。 

“tamki......失礼了。” 

望海径直上手摸上了看起来像珠城听起来像珠城摸起来也像珠城的人的胸口。确认了一秒钟之后，望海证明了自己的判断：跟真风一样，这个珠城也是个男人。 

“nozomi桑你在干什么——！” 

“望海你想对部长做什么——！”

这是望海在陷入昏迷之前，最后传入她耳中的声音。

在望海三十几年的人生当中，她曾看过很多关于失忆或者异世界穿越的艺术作品，特别是在穿越时空的少女最火的时候，她也曾幻想过有一天能穿越回过去，能有机会看一次憧憬的大前辈的现场。只是随着年龄的增长，这些不切实际的幻想也如下落在地表的雪花一般逐渐被现实炙烤成了一滩水迹，最后消逝在空气之中。 

幻想中有比现实更高的东西，但同样，现实中也有比幻想更高的东西，唯有把两者结合起来才是最完美的。望海坚信如此，为此她抛弃了许多不切实际的幻想，将自己的生命与精力一股脑地投入在了舞台之上。同样，在专注于事业的那些年岁里，望海从未曾想象过在三个小时前自己遇到的一切：如果有一天自己一睁眼来到了一个彻底陌生的世界的时候，到底该如何是好。 

此时此刻，望海正倚靠在病床上接受着主治医师的问诊，根据身体和精神的初步检查，望海身上并没有展现任何的异常，除了略微的低烧之外。用医生的话说，望海大概只是因为连续加班而导致的内分泌紊乱和精神紧张，只要注意饮食和作息，休息一阵子就可以恢复到原状了。

但是只有望海知道，这根本就不是那么简单的问题。 

望海不动声色地应付走了医生，只留下了彩风和真风两人。看着一脸担忧的他们，望海再次尝试着问出了那个问题：“这真的不是一场恶作剧？” 

面对望海的问题，真风和彩风默默地对视了一眼，从他们的脸上中望海大概可以读出，这两人一定是觉得自己疯了。

“我还想问你呢，你真的不是在恶作剧？”真风率先打破了沉默，他扯了扯领带神情复杂地开口道：“虽然最近你的任务确实重了一点，不过在公司里开这样的玩笑可不好玩，而且还是在部长面前。” 

“我没有开玩笑。” 

望海倔强地说着，她对那个台下性格软绵绵的真风在自己面前变成男人这件事依旧难以接受，两人面面相觑陷入了沉默。 

“这么说......nozomi桑是真的不记得任何事了？”彩风开口试图缓和尴尬的气氛。“包括nozomi桑是怎么进来公司的，是怎样辅导我实习的，还有就是怎样......” 

“不止这些。”望海打断了彩风的话，“严格来说，我根本就不记得，嘛，怎么说，就是这个世界的任何事情。”

“但是nozomi桑对今年的年号，最近十几年发生的大事件，甚至电车的时刻表都对答如流。” 

“话是这样，但是......” 

望海咬着嘴唇陷入了思维的困境，的确，这个世界里的一切日常秩序与规则都与她所熟知的那个世界如出一辙，但同时，除了刚才在彩风口中得知自己现在是身处在神户以外，她对在这个世纪里自己所有的人际关系，包括自己的身份和经历，都如一张白纸般一无所知。这种矛盾感令望海觉得头晕目眩，甚至开始怀疑自己是否是身处在一场梦境当中。

“嘛，也就是说，在望海的认知里，有一个叫宝冢的歌剧团，而我，彩风，还有真那他们都是这个剧团的团员。” 

“嗯，彩风和真那跟我一样都是雪组的，而真风你是宙组的top star。” 

望海认真地点了点头，但她这认真的神色却让说话的真风露出一副更加头痛的模样。“宙组？top，s，star？嘛嘛嘛，这些设定我们先略过不说，反正就是望海你脑子里有这么一个跟我们现实世界完全不同的记忆是吧。” 

“对的，而且在我的记忆里你不是男人，你是女生，还是那种特别喜欢在家里做清洁整理，动不动就喜欢扔东西的女生。” 

“这点倒是没说错......” 

彩风在真风背后悄悄地赞同着。 

“咳咳，我是男人，货真价实的男人，已婚，孩子都四岁了。”真风扶了下额头，“是你的上司，你刚入公司的时候就是我带着你实习的，去年刚刚升了课长......”说到这里，真风的神情更加愁苦了起来，他叹了口气，接着道：“你是我最可靠的部下，一直以来都是，所以大概是这次的项目我给你太大的压力了，你变成这样说不定都是我的错......” 

“不不不，首先我就根本不记得我们之间有什么关系” 

望海打断了真风的煽情，因为于她而言，眼前的真风即便变成了男人，身上也难以褪去那个深深留在望海心中的羞涩少女的后辈感。 

“唉......算了。”真风对着彩风苦笑了一下，一副彻底放弃了似的样子道：“你现在看起来还不太清醒，不如这样吧，你先放个一周的假，项目那边我会把你的工作再分配给别人......至于珠城部长那边，等你脑子转过来了再一起跟我去道歉吧。” 

虽然不太明白现状，但望海还是隐约能感觉到面前的真风是在为自己着想，想必在这个世界的真风谅帆大约是个认真负责的好上司吧。望海只能表示赞同地点了点头，努力挤出一个笑容。 

“那我......” 

望海踌躇了一下，话到了嘴边却又咽了回去。 

【那我该怎么办？】 

这个问题似乎并不是眼前这两个看起来完全不相信自己的人可以回答的，望海能感到他们对自己的担心，但同样也能在这种担心中感到不信任。这两人大抵是从一开始就没有相信过自己的话，望海可以确定。 

在想通了这一点之后，一种巨大的恐慌涌上了心头，似乎并没有察觉到这一点，真风和彩风跟望海交代了一些基本的注意事项并客气地表达了对她早日康复的祝福之后，便先行一步退出了病房，不过转瞬之间，诺大的病房中只剩下了望海一人。 

透过清澈而通透的玻璃向外看去，可以看到神户广袤的夜景，被笼罩在漆黑如墨般的穹宇之下的都市楼台闪烁着点滴流光幻彩。而病房内清一色的纯白色布景却在这夜景的照耀下，萌发出一丝诡秘的不安感。望海看着这熟悉却又格外陌生点夜景，她觉得这短短的几个小时之中，从最初的震惊到逐渐在对话中理清目前的状况和逻辑，自己似乎渐渐地想明白了一些事情。

一就是在这个世界的基本运行规律和法则都是在望海已知的常识之内，如刚才彩风所说的年号，电车时刻表这种东西，如望海熟悉的世界并不二异。 

而第二点，也就是造成目前现状最重要的一点，那就是望海并不存在任何关于这个世界的记忆。 

“这就是，所谓的平行世界？” 

望海哭笑不得喃喃自语，她抚摸过自己的脸颊，脖颈，从在黑夜的暗色布景的衬托下化为镜子的玻璃上，望海能清楚地看到映在上面的自己的倒影。无论是脸上，脖子上的痣，抑或是熟悉的下颌骨折角和有些突兀的鼻梁上的凸起，这一切似乎都在提醒着她，眼前这个人就是自己，眼前这个人就是望海风斗。

那自己曾经熟悉的，那个站在舞台上作为男役存在的望海风斗又去了哪里？ 

咔哒，一声蓦然的开门声打破了望海的思绪，她下意识地朝着声音响起的方向看去。但在此之前，一个随着脚步声同时响起的熟悉声音已经先行一步剥夺了她的理智。 

“aya酱！”

那个高个子的金发女人，如一道突如其来的闪电似的让望海矗立在原地动弹不得。她就这样站在床边，眼见着那女人两步跨作一步冲到了自己的面前，这一切发生的太快，令望海措手不及。 

“aya酱，你没事吧！有什么地方受伤了吗？” 

那个在望海熟知的世界里，曾作为她爱慕的前辈，信任的挚友所存在的女人——朝夏，此刻正活生生地站在了她的面前。而且最令人欣慰的就是，眼前的朝夏依旧是望海曾最熟悉的，在团时代偏向于男役风格的打扮。 

“maasam......” 

望海微微挪动嘴唇，几个熟悉的音节从喉咙中溜出，又滑过舌尖冒了出来。 

朝夏的存在令望海感到安心，但同样的，眼前人偏中性点打扮与望海记忆中已经退团回归了普通女性打扮的朝夏相比，实在太过迥异。这一点似乎如一颗钉子似的扎在望海的心中，时刻提醒着她这不是她所熟悉的那个人，那个世界。 

“我本来今天加班来着，结果接到saki的电话，她说在公司突然昏倒了，吓得我挂了电话就直接过来了......”朝夏双手环着望海，脸上写满了懊悔与担忧，“结果路上遇见了晚高峰期的堵车，结果到现在才赶过来，给你打电话你也一直不接，真是吓死我了......” 

“呃，手机......”望海被朝夏抱得有些尴尬，她躲避似的转身去翻找换下来的衣服，“好像没放在口袋里。”

“先不要说这些了，aya酱你到底怎么了，医生怎么说的。” 

“我，我没事，就是有点，嗯，怎么说呢......” 

眼前的这个朝夏似乎也是这个陌生世界的限定产物，由此也可以推断这人与自己的关系怕也不是望海所理解的前后辈那么普通，这令望海内心多了一丝保留，她不清楚像刚才那般傻乎乎地对真风和彩风两人自曝自身状况一样对朝夏说出一切是否是一件明智的事情。 

在记忆里，那个maasama是永远会笑意盈盈听自己说任何有的没的事情，但是谁有能保证眼前的这个maasama会跟记忆里一样，毫无怀疑毫无理由地相信自己所说的一切呢？ 

望海不敢尝试，大概是因为与刚才那两人相比，眼前这人在她心中所占的分量有所不同。 

而就在望海这样纠结着的时候，朝夏已经有些冲动似的抱住她，从朝夏带着哭腔的语气中隐约可以察觉到她此刻情绪的激动。 

“真是吓死我了，我还以为你会出什么事情，你知道我有多么担心你吗？”

“不，那个，其实我没事......”

被朝夏突如其来的拥抱与情绪惊到的望海试图退后一步，但朝夏却没有松开环抱着她的双臂。 

“ma，masama......” 

望海有些心虚地呼唤眼前的人，但换来的却是更加霸道的却是更深的拥抱。 

直到朝夏确认了望海似乎是真的没有出事，她才渐渐松开了双手。重获呼吸的望海深呼了一口气，试图和朝夏保持一个安全距离，但就在她试图这么做的时候，朝夏的手却已经抚上了她的后颈。 

“诶......” 

不等望海反应，朝夏兀自吻了上来。 

她娴熟地挑拨着望海的嘴唇，手指抚摸过望海的耳垂，脖颈和下巴。这一连串的动作过于行云流水，让望海推开她的手都慢了一步。

“怎么了？” 

朝夏有些委屈地看着望海，而同样，望海则一脸惊恐地看着朝夏。 

“为，为什么，突然做这种事？” 

望海无法抑制自己内心的惊愕，感官的刺激与内心的羞耻已经在一瞬间占据了她思维的全部，而站在她对面，朝夏则是一脸的疑惑与不解。 

“恋人之间做这种事，很奇怪吗？” 


	2. 第二章

望海做了一个深呼吸，略微挪动了一下有些麻木的手指，从指尖传来的毛毯的触感真实地可怕。尽管精神已经逐渐清醒，但她的身体却在抵触着苏醒这件事，这种抵抗很大程度上是由于对醒来之后不知自己会身处何处的恐惧而产生的。

伴着一声吱呀的开门声响起的还有克制的脚步声，望海屏住呼吸装睡，但来的人明显已经察觉到了她呼吸的异样。

“早啊。”

朝夏轻声说着，将一个吻落在了她的额头。被从窗帘缝隙中溜进房间内的清冷光线所照亮的朝夏的脸上带着一丝柔和的笑意，似乎之前在医院被望海拒绝这件事不过是日常生活中的一个小插曲似的，她在望海面前很快就恢复了那种游刃有余的温柔与拿捏得恰到好处的距离感。 

“唔，我睡了多久。” 

“大概有九个小时。” 

阳光从被朝夏拉开的飘窗处倾泻而入，在地上洒下一片鎏金，同时也刺痛了望海微睁的眼睛。这是一个不能再好的天气，即便是昨夜铺天盖地的积雪将神户染成了纯白色，但依旧挡不住明媚的日光将望海的意识拖回现实。

这亮光令望海记起了在突入这个世界之前做的那个梦，以及在梦中遇见的那个孩子，但这梦境的影子总是转瞬即逝，望海怎么都想不起当时她对自己说了什么。 

她懒散地起身，眼前划过壁柜的影子，恍惚间那个令望海感到恐惧的和式壁橱似乎再次出现在了她的眼前。 

“今天还有预约，不要赖床了，我们得早点出发避开早高峰。”朝夏的话将望海拉回了现实，她把替换的衣物顺手放在床边的座椅上，然后自然地离开了房间。从客厅传来碗碟碰击所发出的乒乓声响让望海明白，在自己还在酣睡的时候她大约就已经做好早餐。 

热气腾腾的白饭上加了黄油，配菜是纳豆，滑菇搭配的味增汤，煎得恰到好处的溏心蛋和火腿。望海皱了皱眉，虽然把日食和西式风格混杂的吃法在年轻人中很受欢迎，但她其实并不喜欢。

就像她不喜欢幻想类的电影一样，太过混杂的东西总会令她头痛。比如突然落入一个异世界，失去了有关这个世界所有的记忆，然后还凭空多出来一个恋人这种事。但唯一值得欣慰的是，这个恋人不是别人就是自己最熟悉的挚友。望海苦笑了一下，不知道自己这到底算幸运还是不幸。 

不过，至少在几天前退院然后到回来这个异世界的朝夏与望海的爱巢的这段时间里，朝夏接受了望海所说一切，包括自己从来没有关于这个世界的记忆，包括她也不知道是怎样来到这里的这件事。甚至对于望海喋喋不休地跟她讲述另一个世界里两人在剧团里一起度过的岁月往事的时候，异世界的朝夏都笑眯眯地听得津津有味，不时还会发出“我们就是这么单纯的关系吗？”“你在那个世界里从来没对我动过心吗？”“明明我这么帅，你居然都没有暗恋过我，我真的好伤心～”之类的疑问和感慨。 

其中三分是真的，五分是假的，剩下两分是这个人的本性。望海可以确定。 

而同样，这个世界的朝夏也一五一十地跟望海交代了两个人从相识到相爱的故事，望海不知道朝夏那半开玩笑的讲述中有几分是认真，又有几分是她夸大其词地在逗自己开心。不过难以反驳的是，这个朝夏中描述的望海与自己的性格实在过于相近，让望海自己觉得那些事绝对是自己会做出来的。

“所以说，要不要去看下医生，说不定真的只是单纯的失忆。”

几天前朝夏就是这么说着，朝着望海递出了神经科医的预约单，望海叹了口气，不知该这人根本没有相信自己记忆这件事伤心，还是该为这人为自己的事这么上心而感到开心。 

“开心与伤心是人生的正反两面，只不过取决于你的观察角度不同罢了。”

坐在望海对面穿着白大褂戴着西框眼镜的彩凪医生振振有词，但望海真的很难把她和自己记忆当中的彩凪翔联系在一起，想象着如果告诉那个成天操着关西腔的彩凪翔她在另一个世界里会变成某著名神经科医的话，大概会被她大声吐槽“何でやねん！（搞什么鬼！）”吧。想到这里，望海忍不住笑出了声。

“我的话很好笑吗？” 

彩凪医生认真看着望海，似乎有些不满，见状望海急忙辩解道：“不是的，只是彩凪医生长得很像我一个朋友而已。”

“是你所了解的那个“世界”的朋友？” 

“嗯......”

望海在彩凪医生的声音中听出了不信任，这也难免，因为刚才在看过望海的核磁共振片子之后，彩凪医生确定望海的问题并不出在脑子里。 

“但是也不能排除问题出在你的另一个脑子里。”彩凪医生用笔点了点自己的太阳穴，然后接着道：“一般广义上的失忆症在表现状态上可分为顺行性失忆和逆向性失忆，前者是指在受伤后无法再形成新的记忆，而后者则更符合我们一般的理解，意思就是无法回忆起过去发生的事情......而逆行性失忆的一个特征就是時間勾配，简单来说的话，也就是越靠近失忆发生时间点的记忆越模糊，反之则越清晰。” 

“我好像是哪个都不符合......”望海试图回忆那天在办公室醒来前的事情，但回应她的只有一片空白。“比起失忆，倒不如说是我脑子里有另一段记忆彻底覆盖了我在这个世界的记忆......” 

“哦？”彩凪医生眯起了眼睛，若有所思地转了下手中的钢笔然后开口，“从发病机制来看的话，一般失忆症可以分为器质性和心因性，刚才看你的片子的时候我没有发现病灶点，所以基本可以排除器质性失忆的可能。” 

“那剩下的？” 

“剩下的就是心因性失忆，嘛，可以理解为一种人的自我保护机制，比如在遇到一些自己非常不愿意面对的事情的时候，人就会选择性地将那段记忆忘却。” 

“唔，照这么说感情我是把我这三十几年的人生都一口气否定了？我活得也太失败了吧。” 

望海无奈地摊了下手，因为说真的，她不觉得面前这个医生能解决自己的问题，因为首先这个医生就不相信自己所说的事情。 不过说白了，望海也无非是为了应付朝夏才来到这里的，为了让朝夏宽心，她也只能硬着头皮跟医生周旋下去。

“唉......望海氏，你觉得所谓记忆，到底是怎样一种东西？” 

“记忆吗......”

被突然问道一个自己从未思考过的问题，望海不知该做何回答，她只有在背不过台词的时候才会考虑到记忆力的问题，当然，对于擅长记台词的望海来说，这种时候真的少之又少。而见望海一副困扰的样子，彩凪医生用笔帽敲击着桌子一字一顿地告诉了她答案。 

“所谓记忆，就是我们人格的连续性。” 

“我们人格的......连续性？” 

“嗯，这么说吧，我们所有的感知，思考，认知都是基于我们人格同一性所建立的，而这个人格，实际上也就代表了我们内在的，精神性的存在，在这里我们可以把它理解为自我意识。那么对于意识而言，什么是最重要的呢？” 

“记忆？”望海试着回答。 

“没错，只有记忆的连续性，才能维持意识的连续性，打个比方，如果你一觉醒来发现你身处在杀人现场，而所有证据都指向了你是杀人凶手，但是你自己却并没有这些记忆，那个时候你会怎么想？” 

“肯定会觉得我是被诬陷了啊。” 

“是的，如果一次事件不存在于你的记忆当中，那也就相当于事件发生的时候你的意识主体并不在那里，那当你再次进行意识判断的时候，你必然会偏向于否认自己与不存在于自己记忆当中的事件有任何关联，因为意识是依托于记忆存在的......这就是为什么说记忆的连续性在一定程度上也就等同了意识到连续性。” 

“不不不。”望海在医生的这段话中似乎发现了一些矛盾，她咬了下嘴唇试图反驳，“假如说，我是说假如，一个人不记得过去的某段体验，比如像我这样，如果记忆中断了，或者干脆忘了某段经历，难不成我就不是我了吗？” 

“很敏锐，不过还不够。”彩凪医生笑着点了点头，“当我们说记忆的连续性等同于意识的连续性的时候，实际上还说出了另外一件事，那就是一个独立的意识本身还是基于记忆连续性所构成的。 

“这么说吧，一个小孩子从小受到虐待，在长大之后成了一个有暴力倾向的人，我们可以说这个暴力倾向是他意识，或者说是人格的一个特质。那么问题就来了，如果我们催眠他，让他忘记了父母对他的施暴的记忆的话，他的人格里还会存在暴力倾向吗？”

“我觉得还是会有”望海点了点头。

“没错，过去的经历保证了我们意识与人格的连续性的，但被塑造的人格本身是可以脱离记忆连续性存在的。虽然这种描述可能不太准确，不过因为大脑具有很强的可塑性，所以我们的人格特质在成长过程中就已经定形在了前额叶，就像刚才那个例子，那孩子受到虐待的经历不是被彻底抹去，而是只是被忘却了的话，他被曾经的人生经历所塑造出来的人格依旧是存在的。”

彩凪医生顿了顿，又接着说了下去，“所以说，望海氏你也一样，用你的话说，你现在在否认在这个世界经历过的所有一切，但是你无法否认的是，你必定经历过什么，所以才形成了你此时此刻此在的人格与意识。”

“如果是因为心理创伤而引起的短时性失忆，那只要好好休息，不久就会恢复了。”

这是彩凪医生留给望海的最后一句话，而后她就埋头开始记录病例，不再理睬望海纠结的视线里。在离开诊疗室之前，望海瞄了一眼彩凪医生的桌子，上面杂七杂八地对叠着十几篇论文，最上面那篇的题目Dream Experiences and the Neural Correlates of Perceptual Consciousness and Cognitive Access.

怪不得这个医生杂学知识这么多，说的人一愣一愣的，这都偏科到什么地方去了。望海在心底暗暗吐槽。 

在回去的路上，彩凪医生的话一直不停地在她的脑子里打转。确实如她所言，如果望海风斗之所以成为现在的这个望海风斗，必定是存在着一个将望海风斗塑造成望海风斗的世界，那些记忆，经历，情感和时间，让她变成了她，而不是任何的一个其他人。而同样的，也必定是有着一个将身边的朝夏变成现在的朝夏的世界存在着。 

不过令望海想不通的是，无论是哪条世界线，为什么朝夏最后都变成了这样一个热情开朗到有点轻浮的人了呢？还是说她本性就是如此？

“怎么了，我脸上有什么东西吗？”

朝夏握着方向盘看着前方，望海本以为她不会注意到自己在偷瞄她，但朝夏脸上的笑意却已经道出了她对望海此刻的小心思心知肚明。

“我在想，你到底是怎么变成现在这个样子的。”

望海说着。

【简直跟我认识的那个朝夏一模一样】

望海在想。

“没有啊，我就是普通地出生，普通地长大，然后普通的和你在一起了呗。”

朝夏左手搭着方向盘，右手轻轻握住了望海的手掌，她手心的热度令望海心跳加速。

“在一起什么的......我真的完全不记得。”

望海有些别扭地说着。

【在我熟悉的那个世界，我们会有在一起的一天吗】

望海在心底悄悄地想。

“没关系的，至少你现在还记得我不就够了吗，而且在那个世界里我们关系也不错的来着吧，既然这样，就算一切重新来过也可以啊。”朝夏歪着头笑了起来，从窗缝中吹啦的风撩起了她的刘海，让她的眼睛在阳光的照射下显出一些令人安心的明黄色。“话说，在那个世界里，你喜欢我吗，嗯，我是说，恋人那种。”

“......”

望海没有说话。

【你是我在那个世界里我唯一曾喜欢过的人，我是说，恋人那种】

望海在心中回答。

从神户的海岸线吹来的暖风带着海洋特有的咸腥味，以及一丝若有若无的潮湿感，这种感觉总让望海想起她在退团前拍摄mv的时候去过的海边。那时候即使身体已经被深冬时节的冷风贯穿，但望海仍会忍不住去想象，想象在不存在一丝光亮的海底深渊里，到底有多少奇妙的生物在游动着。望海记得那天夜里她做了一个梦，梦见自己不停地朝着深海下沉，坠落，四周不断涌来的海潮包裹着自己的身体，将她不停地向下拉去。她就这样仰面看着那穿透过海面射入幽暗世界中的点滴光芒，在流动的海浪中震颤着，飘荡着，一点一点离自己远去。 

【在那种致命的窒息感中，我以为自己要死了，那个时候，我最后想见的人是你】 

望海看着朝夏的侧颜，跟自己熟悉世界认识的那人毫无二异，但是在自己熟悉的世界里，那个人绝对不会亲口对自己说出“爱”这个字，望海心底清楚。 

【所以说，就这样放弃自己的执着，留在这个世界里不好吗？】

一个声音不休不眠地在望海的耳边低喃重复着，她假装听不到这声音，但随着跟朝夏待在一起的时间开始变长，望海便愈加无法再去无视这发自她内心欲望的教唆与蛊惑。

“所以说，看过之后忘了之前的一切，让我们一起重新开始好吗？” 

朝夏把车停在了宝冢阪急站前的停车场，笑着对望海伸出了手。从她的笑容中望海只能感觉到彻底的信任与爱意，她不知该如何回应，只是装作听不到似的握住了朝夏的手，而后和她一同踏上了前往她记忆中宝冢大剧场的道路。

在一楼广场上，一座巨大的立钟取代了原本记忆中的二人雕像。从彩凪医生那里离开到这里花了有一个多小时，时钟的指针缓慢跳动着指向了下午三点，即便如此，灼目的阳光依旧不屈不挠地散发着磨人的热度。望海与朝夏穿行在三三两两穿着半袖却依旧汗流浃背的人群中，朝着花小路走去。 

望海走过熟悉的道路，路两侧蓝紫相间的绣球花像是在欢迎她的到来似的开得繁荣锦簇，她用视线一寸一寸地丈量着路边每一簇熟悉又陌生的景物，直到看到那个在原本应该矗立着宝冢大剧场的地方拔地而起的商业中心aeon，她内心最后一丝期望也犹如风中的火苗一般熄灭了。 

“我还是第一次来这。” 

朝夏饶有兴趣地观赏着商业中心对面的那一片偏欧式建筑风格的小楼，然后半开玩笑的把手伸进了那个盗版的真理之口当中。

“说假话的话手会被吃掉。” 

“真的吗？” 

望海提不起兴致。 

“不如试试？”朝夏眨了眨眼，对望海抛去一个狡黠的笑容然后开口道：“朝夏まなと最喜欢望海风斗了。” 

“......” 

望海不知道该做出什么反应。 

但就在这时，朝夏突然瞪大了眼睛，脸上的神情从最初的悠哉逐渐变成了惊讶，随后又变做了惊恐。她长大嘴巴，喉咙里发出断断续续的呻吟，直到最后汇集成了一声尖叫。

“怎么了怎么了！”

望海慌了神，她看着朝夏痛苦地按住伸入真理之口的手腕挣扎着，急忙冲上前去拉住朝夏的手臂，试图将她的手扯出来。可就在望海贴近朝夏身边的时候，却冷不丁地被朝夏抱在了怀里。

“骗你的。”

不等望海反应过来，朝夏的吻已经落在了她的唇上。

“我说的是真话，所以手不会被吃掉。”朝夏得意洋洋地对望海展示自己完好无缺对左手，看着她那压根不带掩饰的笑容，望海又气又是好笑，但所有的抱怨的话都在说出之前被朝夏的轻吻消磨得一干二净了。

朝夏半是道歉半是示好地牵着望海的手走在花草繁茂的小路上，直到望海呆立在乐屋门口的那颗巨大的银杏树前若有所思，她才从随身的挎包里掏出了一本书递到了望海的面前。

“这是？”

望海不解。

“能解开你所有疑问的答案之书。”

朝夏自信的语气依旧令望海有些狐疑，望海拆开了包装，出现在她面前的是一本文库版的小说，题名就叫做《剧团》。

“作者是赤望美砂，她根据小林一三在宝冢市创立温泉度假村为灵感，创造了一个关于由最初的温泉度假村的余兴表演团体，一步步转型成为日本第一大剧团的少女歌剧团的故事。”朝夏温柔地抚上望海的肩，看着她的身体随着视线在书册上的移动而逐渐颤抖起来的样子，朝夏有些心痛地继续说了下去。

“我刚才在车站买烟的时候看到的，好像是在只在宝冢当地卖得比较多的一本小说，就是所谓的地元营销吧......只是大概看了一下剧情就觉得里面的故事跟你说的一切简直不谋而合，所以......”

“怎么会......” 

望海喃喃的声音打断了朝夏的讲述，她不可置信地翻看着书册，专注的神情似乎要把每一行字都吞入自己的腹中似的，令人感到一丝可怖。那本书中详细讲述了一个女孩从出生到成为舞台演员的经历，跟望海迄今为止的人生不谋而合。故事持续了37年，而结束的地方，也正好就是望海退团的那里。 

望海无法相信自己的眼睛，她宁愿相信这个故事只是自己的幻觉，可手中书册的重量却又是如此真实。 

“aya酱，你听我说。”朝夏紧紧握住了望海的肩膀，将她扳向自己，“你所说的一切都是幻想，明白吗？你只是把自己代入了幻想的世界，然后把幻想当成真的了，你以为的那个有剧团存在的世界是假的。” 

望海看着眼前的朝夏，这是她来到这个世界以来第一次看到朝夏在自己面前露出如此认真的眼神，从她瞳孔的反射中望海可以看到自己的影子，那个原本应该以男役的形象站在舞台上的人，望海风斗，只是一个单纯的妄想？ 

如果说这些都是幻想，那我是谁？ 

如果说我所以为的世界是不存在的，那我是谁？ 

如果说所有可以维系我意识同一性的记忆的记忆都是虚伪的，那我是谁？ 

太多的冲击与嘈杂的现实交错在一起，令望海无法思考，在回到家之前，她就这样跟在朝夏的身后，如同试图抓握住最后一点真实似的，紧紧握住了朝夏的手。 

“aya酱......”

耳畔传来朝夏温柔的呼唤，望海蜷缩着，让自己的身体更加贴近朝夏的怀抱，她能感觉到朝夏的掌心抚过自己手臂和肩膀时候的温柔，也能感受到朝夏的手指在自己的胸前起舞时带来的体内无可抑制的颤栗。 

“我爱你。” 

随着朝夏喃喃的告白，灯光暗了下来，望海不知道自己是怎样回来的，更不清楚自己是怎样被朝夏带到床榻上的。窗外飘雪的声音如寂静大地的最后一丝呻吟，和朝夏的吻一起击碎了她的理智。 

这是望海第一次回应朝夏的吻，也是第一次没有拒绝朝夏对自己的诉求。或许是下午时分的巨大冲击令她急需一些感官的刺激来抚平自己心中的波澜，望海主动地拉住了朝夏的手。 

压在身上的重量和耳边的呼吸声如同一首梦的交响诗般摧毁了望海的现实，望海觉得自己似乎陷入了一个梦境。从肌肤上传来的触感，被碰触时候从喉头溜出的声音，女孩子柔软的身体和缓慢被挑起的战栗，这一切都令望海的感官变得无比敏锐，她能感受到朝夏害怕伤害自己时候动作的温柔，但也能感受到激情被点燃时候朝夏的失控。 

这是望海曾梦到过的，也是她曾害怕过的。 

只是这一切，都在这个夜晚融成了一片说不定也道不明的模糊记忆，望海试图抓住那些记忆的碎片，以祈求抓住那些只属于自己的存在的印证。 

“我爱你。” 

望海断断续续的声音在朝夏的耳边滑过，稍纵即逝。但是朝夏无法错过这一刻，就像她绝对无法忘记望海在那个瞬间抓住自己脊背的力度与她身体的颤抖一般。 

“不要怕，我会陪在你身边，直到你想起所有的一切。” 

朝夏抱着望海，抚摸着她的后颈。 

【所以说，就这样放弃自己的执着，留在这个世界里不好吗？】 

聒噪的声音再次响起，但这次望海无法再对它视而不见了。

雪还在下着，悄无声息地将神户的土地染成了一片令人不安的惨白，入夜时分的寂静伴着朝夏均匀的呼吸声，将望海的意识带回了这个她无比陌生的世界。望海将吻落在朝夏的脸颊，而后为她掖好了被子。 

因为刚才的动作而疲倦的身体和干涸的喉咙此刻急需一点灌溉，望海悄悄离开了卧室，试图寻找些能拯救自己干渴的东西。

而就在她走过客厅的时候，从书房里传来的光线吸引了她的注意。望海忽然想起，自己自从住进这栋房子那天起就从没有进去过那间书房。作祟的好奇心驱使着望海的脚步在走向厨房的时候转了个弯，她有些在意那个书房中会放这些什么，是否会有什么能让自己想起这个世界的线索。

这样想着，望海推开了书房的门。映入眼帘的是一整墙排列整齐的书籍，从和文的小说到外国的名著，应有尽有。望海抚摸过书脊，感受着从指尖传来的凹凸不平的质感，但就在这时，她的手指却猝然停在了一册书上。

望海无法移开视线。

因为那本书的书脊上写着【剧团】两个大字。

颤抖的手抽出那本书，望海缓慢地翻阅了起来，从目录到简介，再到每一章的具体描写都熟悉到不能再熟悉，因为这些跟今日下午望海从朝夏那里拿到的那本《剧团》一模一样。

“怎么会......”

望海喃喃着。

所以朝夏从一开始就知道这本书的存在？

“我刚才在车站买烟的时候看到的，好像是在只在宝冢当地卖得比较多的一本小说.......”

下午朝夏的话再次在耳边响起，望海的太阳穴开始隐隐作痛。

她在撒谎？为什么撒谎？

望海扶着书架倒退了一步，不小心又碰了一本书下来。她伸手试图捡起在地上摊开的书册，但在视线掠过书页内容的时候，望海的手停了下来。

踌躇了几秒，望海深吸了一口气捡起那本应该是英文小说的书，但是细细看去，那本有着英文封面的书的内页却是跟刚才那本《剧团》如出一辙。

焦虑感正在加重，望海像失控了似的一本接着一本把书架上的书抽出来，但是不论是和文的古典著作，还是外文的精装大部头，那一本本外装迥异的书册在翻开之后，无一例外，全都是《剧团》。

“怎么会，怎么会，怎么会......“

望海感到一股彻骨的凉意顺着脊椎在爬升，一点一点渗入了自己的体内。窗外呼啸起了狂风，夹杂着狂躁的雨声，犹如巨兽的吼叫一般可怖。望海抱住自己的头，痛苦正在一点点聚集，而思维却正在被剥离，过多的线索撕扯着望海的理智，令她陷入极度的恐惧。

“所以说，就这样放弃自己的执着，留在这个世界里不好吗？”

声音再次响起，但这次是从背后传来的。

望海慢慢地转了过去。

出现在她面前的，是一如既往带着微笑假面的朝夏。


	3. 第三章

望海已经不记得她是怎样从朝夏身边逃离，又是怎样跑出的那栋房子的了。 

记忆犹如混乱的漩涡一般将她卷入，朝着更深更黑暗的潜意识的海底坠落。望海走在街上，看着瓢泼的雨水倾盆而下，将这个陌生的城市染成了一片了一片斑斓。行色匆匆的人举着黑色的雨伞从望海的身边走过，但当她看去的时候，却又发现一个又一个行人的面容是如此模糊，像是被雨水冲刷过的破败泥塑一般斑驳。

望海逃命似的从那些人的身边躲开，脚下积水的石板被激起片片水花，模糊了她的足迹。望海踉跄地走着，脑子里却不停地闪过在这个世界中留下的回忆。

她想起在公司办公室醒来的时候，那里的布局和那些人的模样，分明就是自己不久前看过电影的复刻；她想起来在那间自己待过的医院，从布局到细节都无一不是小时候在横滨常去的那间老旧病院的样子；她想起来她和朝夏住的房子，每一件家具和每一个房间都和自己父母的房子并无二异；她想起来明明是同处多年的恋人，但朝夏却不记得她早餐的嗜好；她想起来明明早上还是大雪纷飞的冬季，但午后时分却已经变成了炎炎的夏日；她想起来那棵曾经每天经过乐屋门口都司空见惯了的香樟树，不知是在什么时候变成了银杏。

当望海静下心来试图整理自己思绪的时候，她惊讶与这个世界处处的诡异与反常，但更惊讶于为何自己从未注意到过这些异常。

“人的内心会自然而然地去忽视一些你不想承认的东西，因为那会令你痛苦。”

望海站在了神户大桥那赤红色的穹顶之下，一个熟悉的声音从她的背后响起拉停了她的脚步，她想告诉自己不要回头，不要停下。但那个再熟悉不过的声音飘进她耳朵的瞬间，却无可救药地勾起了她内心蠢动的欲念。 

“我一直以为aya酱是个聪明的孩子。”朝夏笑着将手搭在了望海的肩上，这熟悉的接触让望海本已经平静下来的身体再次开始翻江倒海。“不，应该说就是因为aya是一个聪明的孩子，所以你才能发现这一切。” 

说着，朝夏从背后环抱住了望海，她的动作是如此轻柔而和缓，纵使望海明白了这个世界的种种异常之处，但此刻依旧无法对这个女人产生任何厌恶。 

“因为你爱我，不是吗？” 

像是探听到了望海的内心，朝夏凑近她的耳边低吟着。

【你之所以无视了那些异常，正是因为你爱她，不是吗】 

聒噪的声音依旧在望海的心底不停重复播放着，令她的思绪开始混乱。而朝夏的手指拂过她脸颊时候所带来的颤栗则更是推波助澜，让望海无法推开身边的这个女人，她只能如一具木偶般任由朝夏把吻落在她的唇上。

“aya酱最爱我了，所以aya酱会留在这里，对吗？”朝夏的嘴唇滑过她的下巴，吻在她的耳廓，这富含着诱惑意味的接触刺激着望海心中的那根弦。她闭上眼睛，试图回忆点什么来转移自己的注意力，但随着思维滑落在了曾经的世界，望海眼前出现的却是那个站在舞台上光辉万丈的朝夏的形象。 

【你所爱的是什么，是舞台上的我，是作为男役的我，还是作为朝夏まなと的我】 

声音再次在望海的耳畔响起，但这次不再是蛊惑，而似乎更像一种引导。望海的嘴唇微微抖动了一下，她睁开了眼睛。

是这样吗，原来一切都谜底是这么简单的一件事吗。 

望海喃喃着，如同忍受着巨大痛苦般咬着嘴唇推开了正抱着自己的人，她看着朝夏，看着那个一身在剧团时代打扮的人，露出了一个似是无奈，似是释怀的浅笑。 

“maasama......我明白了。”

“什么？” 

“我终于明白你为什么会以这种形象出现在我的面前了。” 

望海的话似乎触及到了某些关键的核心，朝夏脸上的笑容消失了，取而代之的是一种令人不安的认真。“那么是为什么呢？”她问。 

“因为我就是在你这幅样子的时候爱上你的。”望海说着，伸手轻轻触碰朝夏的脸颊。

“梦是人欲望的实现，就像我也曾幻想过有一天可以跟你在一起，一起做着普通的工作，一起在某个城市里普通地生活。” 

朝夏没有回答，而是就这样静静地看着她。 

“梦是被伪装过的欲望，而那些在做梦的人往往会背对着清醒的世界。”望海深吸了口气，直视朝夏的眼睛道：“我正身处梦境，对吗？” 

随着望海的话，天空开始变得明亮，刚才铺天盖地席卷而来的狂风暴雨如一个幻象似的，在不知不觉间消散得再无踪迹可循。望海能感觉到旭日升起时带来的温暖，她知道一轮光辉正在她的背后缓缓上升，被染得赤红如血的云层倒映在海面，闪烁着点点曦光。 

从不知名的远方隐约传来某支曲子，熟悉的旋律一下又一下敲击着望海的神经，她记得那首歌的名字—— California Dreaming

“在做梦的时候，我们总是会无视那些明显不合理的情节，觉得梦境是真实的，但是唯有到醒来的时候才会意识到有那里不对劲。”望海继续说着，“混乱的季节，被记忆填补的空白，没有逻辑的情节，不知自己从何而来...... 就像我们从来都不记得梦从何而起，只会觉得如一切都是那么突如其来，却又是那么得自然......” 

尽管朝夏没有回应望海的话，但她的眼神已经证实了望海的想法是正确的。

“跟我留在这个世界，这里有你想要的一切，朋友，生活，工作，以及我。”朝夏向前迈了一步，紧紧抱住了望海的脖颈，她的下巴搁在望海的肩头，声音从最初的魅惑变成了微弱的恳求，“你又怎么能确定醒来之后的世界是更好的，你怎么能确定你醒来的世界就是你信誓旦旦相信的那个世界呢？” 

“是的，我不能，或许在那个真实的世界里，maasama从来没有爱过我，或许在那个世界里，我永远无法获得想要的生活，但是至少......”望海推开了她退后一步，踏上了大桥的护栏。

“至少在那个真实的世界里，我爱的人也是真实的。”

被升起的朝阳映红了脸庞的朝夏的瞳仁中流露出一丝悲伤，她站在那里没有再靠近，只是这样目送着望海爬上了护栏顶端。 

“这真的是你想要的吗？” 

“至少现在是的。”

望海颤颤巍巍地在护栏上站起身，高空的风吹乱的她的发丝，带走了她体内的热度。从这个高度向下看去，是汹涌着白浪的银灰色的海面，如同不断聚集又被拍散的碎冰一般流动着，挤压着。望海的心正在狂跳，她知道，从这个高度跳下去自己必死无疑。但是，这也是离开这个世界的唯一的方法。想到这一点，她紧紧握住了拳头，然后猛地踩住栏杆一蹬。 

下一个瞬间，望海感到自己的身体飞跃了起来，但随后，极速的重力令她开始快速下坠。她仰头回望神户大桥，孤零零站在那里的朝夏的脸庞已经模糊。 

“抱歉。”朝夏小声地说。“抱歉，我骗了你。” 

这是最后留在望海耳中的声音，随后，望海感觉自己坠入了一片沉重的黑暗，她不清楚那些包裹着自己的到底是冰冷到彻骨的海水，还是浓稠到令人无法呼吸的沥青。只是自己所有的感官都被这黑暗所吞噬殆尽，甚至连自己坠落的方向都不再清晰。 

望海似乎又看到了那个梦，那个自己不停朝着深海下沉的梦。但是这一次，从空中投来的光斑并没有再随着自己的坠落而消散在漆黑的海底，而是不断地开始变得更加明亮而清晰，犹如被星火点燃的纸团般越来越亮，越来越热，越来越近。

【nozomi！，你不能总是学朝夏，你要找到只属于自己的男役的风格。】

从记忆的深处传来了某些悠远而熟悉的声音，望海睁开眼睛，似乎能看到那些影影绰绰的片段在自己的身边滑过。

【我到底该怎么样才能跟maasama一样组替去宙组呢！】

那些过去年岁的回忆如一帧一帧放映着的录像带，与望海擦肩而过。 

【aya酱能来看我的批露目公演，我真的很开心啊......下次该换我在aya酱的批露目上爆哭了。】 

随着声音的响起，一些对望海来说无比珍贵的片段再次被唤醒，她出手试图去抓住那些闪光着的记忆碎片，但却是徒然。

望海能看到这条由回忆所构成的通路的尽头正在发光，她继续坠落着。

【aya酱，等我们都退团了，一起去旅行吧......】

最后一句若隐若现的声音在望海的耳际滑过，那个声音太过熟悉，令望海不禁想回头去看。可就是在这个瞬间，一切记忆片段都在撕裂天穹般的刺眼白光中消散，而后随着黑暗的再次涌来，消失在了纷杂混乱的意识深处。 

在一片洁白中，望海睁开了眼睛。 

一瞬间，她并没有理解自己到底身处在何地，从太阳穴深处传来的隐隐疼痛拖缓了她思维的速度，她只能隐约用余光看到坐在自己身边的人影。 

“aya酱......？” 

再熟悉不过的叫法，望海试图去回应，但脱力的四肢却难以活动。

“aya酱！”

随着一声更加焦急的呼唤，还不等望海反应，那人就直直地朝着望海扑了过来。

“唔——！”

望海感觉自己的内脏都要因为冲击而破碎了，她努力地深呼吸，然后费尽气力抬起右手搂住了正趴在自己身上痛哭着的人。熟悉的棕色中发，熟悉的小碎花圆领长衫，熟悉的眼睛和即使是在哭泣中也免不了上翘的嘴角。

这一切熟悉的感觉都令望海感到无比安心。

“maasam......你不要再哭了，我要被你压得喘不过气来了......” 

“你知道我是谁？aya酱你还认得我！呜呜呜呜呜呜——” 

平静的劝说换来的是更多的泪水，这人怎么还是老样子，泪腺这么发达。想着，望海嘴角露出一个无力的笑容。

“你还笑，你吓死我了知道吗！”朝夏一边按着呼铃一边不知是喜是悲地念叨着，“出车祸以来你昏迷了整整三天，三天！明明身体没有什么大碍，做了核磁共振之后医生也确定大脑没有受损，但是你就是醒不过来......呜，早知道我就不带你去什么退团庆祝旅行了，我自责得整整三天都没合眼。” 

朝夏的黑眼圈印证着她的话，尽管看上去有些憔悴，但她这幅退团后的女优打扮才是现在的望海最熟悉的记忆。看来自己是真的回到现实世界里，望海在心底松了一口气。 

“是吗......我不记得发生什么了诶。”望海一边接受着主治医的检查一边弱气地说着，“包括最近发生的事，还有我们出车祸的前因后果。” 

“大概是事故发生时心理冲击太大造成的失忆吧。”有些秃顶但并不像彩凪翔的中年主治医生一边检查着她手指活动能力，一边对她的状态进行说明，“脑片没有看到病灶点，那就说明有可能是心......” 

“心因性的短期失忆？”

望海抢答。

“嗯，一般来说观察一段时间就好，至于事故发生时间点前一阵的事都想不起来了也不用太过担心，这个叫......” 

“叫时间勾配，逆行性失忆的特征之一，简单来说的话，也就是越靠近失忆发生时间点的记忆越模糊，反之则越清晰。”

望海再次抢答。

秃顶医生有些狐疑地看着望海点了点头，“你知道的还挺多啊......”

“没有没有，只是杂学知识比较多。”

望海笑着回答，然后偷偷把【我在梦里学到这些】的回答给埋在了心底，她可不想在现实世界再次被人觉得精神状况出了问题。好在医生没有多疑，而是交代了一下注意事项，并安排了第二天的全身体检，如果一切正常的话望海获准在下周一出院。

因长时间的沉睡而带来的疲乏感久久挥之不去，望海按照医生的要求缓慢活动着双臂，重新唤醒肌肉的功能，而在这段时间里，朝夏一直待在她的身边。

“事务所那边没问题吗？”

“没事，上次的剧已经千秋了，接下来的工作行程还在商谈中，起码到这个月的月底都是自由人状态。”

朝夏用满脸的笑容打消了望海的担忧，说着，她将切好的苹果递给了望海。看着盘子里被切成兔子形状的苹果，望海无奈地笑了一下道：“我真的没事的，maasama没必要每天都待在这，我听护士说在我昏迷的这段时间里你寸步不离，太辛苦了......” 

“怎么会，aya酱如果真的出了什么事，我才要后悔呢......比起这个，aya酱的记忆有恢复一点吗？” 

“唔......” 

望海微微皱眉，在脑海里努力回忆自己的经历，但是正如秃头医生所说的那样，从入团到成为top几年的记忆没有什么缺漏，但是越是靠近现在的记忆就越加模糊。望海只能从朝夏的口诉里了解到，自己似乎是在一个多月前退团，跟新公司的合约还在商谈中。在两周前自己接到朝夏的联络，于是约定实现两人在朝夏退团前的talk里提及的承诺—— 一起出去旅行。 

“本来打定主意去巴黎，结果因为最近的游行所以没戏了，于是aya酱就提议去上海转一圈。”朝夏一遍削着苹果一遍说着，阳光照在她棕色的发丝上熠熠生辉，与梦境中的朝夏别无二异。“结果就是在前往机场的路上出了车祸，对方越位超车把我们的车别了出去撞上了护栏，司机和我都没什么大碍，但是aya酱你一头撞在了车门玻璃上......” 

望海默着额头上的绷带，想象自己与车窗玻璃亲密接触的瞬间，确实有点惨不忍睹。 

“你就那么昏迷了过去，整整三天，医生也检查不出来是怎么回事，真是吓死我了......”

“嘛......我倒是没什么印象了，大概是那个吧，最近有点睡眠不足，就一口气睡过去了。”望海打着哈哈，但是看到朝夏前倾身体露出的锁骨曲线的时候，在梦境里跟想象中的朝夏相拥的画面却不合时宜地闯进了她的脑海，怎么也挥之不去。

“怎么了？”像是看出了望海的迟疑，朝夏贴近了她的身边耐心询问。 

“唔，只是想起了一些梦里的事情......” 

望海的话提起了朝夏的兴趣，她睁大眼睛期待着看向望海，“梦到什么了，跟我讲讲好不好。” 

“嗯......就是梦见自己到了一个陌生的世界里，那里没有剧团，所有认识的人都仿佛变成了其他人在做着其他的事情......而我一点都没有那个世界的记忆。” 

对朝夏这种眼神完全没有抵抗力的望海乖乖地跟朝夏讲起了自己的梦，从看到了什么，遇见了谁，到去了哪里，干了什么，一点一点仔细地讲述着。当然，望海特意略过了有关朝夏的部分。 

“哈哈哈哈哈哈，yurika居然是个男人，tamaki也是男的，还是你的上司，真是笑死我了。” 

“还不止呢，saki酱是yurika的助手，然后yurika结婚了，每天忙着去接四岁的女儿放学。” 

“yurika的夫人是谁，matoka酱嘛？” 

“唔，这我倒是没问过......不过最有趣的是我在梦里遇见的医生居然是sho酱，她带着眼镜一板一眼的，跟现实生活中一点都不像。” 

“那我呢，那我呢。”

“呃，梦里maasama的性格倒是跟现实差不多......大概是我对maasama太熟了吧。” 

“哦哦哦，我在aya酱梦里是怎样的。” 

“怎么说呢......就是还是在剧团时候男役的那种打扮，很帅的。” 

“那我也是男生？aya酱迷上我了吗？” 

“呃......我说的像的就是这种地方......maasama在梦里虽然是女孩子，不过也是这种有点恰拉以的性格呢......” 

“噗，居然被aya酱说教了。” 

望海看着在自己面前毫无保留地笑着的朝夏，看着那双自己无比熟悉的眼睛和嘴角上翘的形状，内心涌起了一些别样的情感。因为那个梦实在太过真实，真实到望海到现在都还有些分不清自己到底清醒过来了没有。 

【如果在这个世界我跟你告白的话，你会怎样回应我呢】 

一个小小的声音在望海的心底轻声发问，撩拨着望海的心弦，她回忆起在梦中直到最后依旧对自己笑着的那个朝夏。在跳海之前那瞬间的记忆无法抑制地在望海的脑海中重放着，她似乎只要闭上眼睛，就立刻可以看到梦中朝夏对自己呼唤的场景。

【那个时候你在对我道歉，你到底想说什么呢】

望海不知道，她有些累了。连日的睡眠没有带来精神的治愈，而是让她陷入了一些更深的纠结之中。她甚至在几个瞬间真的开始后悔，后悔自己没有选择留在那个虚幻的世界里，因为虽然那个世界充满了不合理的光怪陆离，但至少那是一个实现自己心底深藏的欲望的地方。 

这般想着，望海抬眼偷瞄着坐在病床旁的朝夏，她正在专心致志地为自己剥橘子。 

“maasama......” 

“嗯？怎么了。” 

“maasama觉得梦是什么东西。” 

“梦吗？”望海的问题似乎令朝夏陷入了沉思，沉吟了几秒之后，她开口道：“是那个吧，日有所思夜，就是说成天想着什么就会梦见什么。” 

“maasama有什么印象深刻的梦吗？” 

“我之前倒是经常梦见上了台之后突然忘词，或者是睡醒了发现已经赶不上上午场的演出了......之类的吧，哈哈哈哈，不过退团之后就不怎么梦见了，aya酱呢。” 

“我也会梦到这样的东西......不过maasama你知道吗，人的睡眠分为快速眼动期和非快速眼动期，一整晚我们都是在这两种状态中不断切换的，而梦境，也正是发生在快速眼动期。”不知怎的，望海又想起了在彩凪医生办公司里看到的那篇论文——【Dream Experiences and the Neural Correlates of Perceptual Consciousness and Cognitive Access】 

“而梦境也据说跟短期记忆的符号化与转存成长期记忆的过程有关，所以说，梦境实际上是以我们现实生活中的记忆为蓝本的再构成。” 

“是这样的吗，我还从来没听说过。”朝夏咯咯的笑着。 

“但是当我们落入梦境的时候，我们往往意识不到自己在做梦，只是非常自然而然地就接受了梦境中的设定。”望海想起自己在那个办公室醒来的场景，清晰的如同刚刚发生过的现实，“不过也有例外，有的时候我们会意识到梦境与现实的不同，甚至察觉到自己在做梦，这种情况一般会被称为清醒梦，或者叫清明梦......就像我在梦中醒来，意识到周围的不对劲，不过那个时候我压根就没想到自己是在做梦，直到最后才发现......” 

“就像盗梦空间那样？”

“对，实际上之前在科学上清醒梦的存在与否一直是存在争议的，不过有几个科学家做了一个很有趣的实验，他们要求实验参加者在意识到自己做梦的时候尝试连续不断地左右或者上下移动视线，然后科学家们居然真的在几个实验参加者的睡眠眼球活动记录中发现了这种规律性的眼球运动。” 

“aya酱今天意外地话多呢。” 

朝夏耸了耸肩表示无奈，没错，望海也觉得自己今天话多得异常，她觉得自己的潜意识中大概是在试图用这种方式转移注意力，说服自己经历的不过是一个单纯的梦境，以此来逃离梦中与那个朝夏在那个夜晚所发生的一切。 

“其实有很多人都在尝试探索清醒梦，试图掌控梦境。” 

“掌控梦境？为什么。” 

“因为如果学会控制梦境的话，那在梦里就可以心想事成了呗。”望海想起在梦里作为自己恋人出现的朝夏，感觉脸颊有些发烫。

“不会危险吗。” 

“大概会吧，比如迷失在梦境里什么的......盗梦空间里面不也是演了嘛，在梦里迷失了自我，模糊了现实与梦境的界限，结果最后回到现实了也还是在怀疑现实的真实性......所以如果真的能自如地操控梦境的话，那一定会像电影里那样设置一个安全措施，来唤醒自己和区分梦境与现实。” 

“是吗。”朝夏兴趣索然。 

“maasama，其实......我在梦里梦见你的时候......”望海顿了顿，咽了口唾沫继续说下去，“我们是恋人关系来着。” 

“......” 

沉默了几秒，朝夏爆发出了惊天地泣鬼神的大笑。就如同在几年前望海的BD里听到她为两人的组合起了maadai这个名字的时候一样。 

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，真的吗，aya酱你真是，哈哈哈哈哈——” 

我猜就是这样。望海在心底叫苦，这个人永远都不会...... 

“永远都不会体察别人的小心思，你是想说这个吧。”朝夏凑了过来，两人间的距离近到让人心跳静止。望海又忍不住咽了口唾沫想向后退去，但朝夏先一步拉住了她的手。“本来是想在上海的时候给你来着，不过现在也行吧。” 

说着，朝夏从口袋里掏出了一个小盒子。 

“打开看看。” 

看着朝夏自信满满的神情，望海内心的忐忑跟朝夏嘴角上翘的弧度一样大，想着，望海打开了那个小盒子。出现在她眼前的是一个精致的戒指，朴素的银色圆环上镶嵌着一颗小小的钻石，在落日余晖的照耀下闪着光。 

“这是？” 

“在团的时候从来没跟aya酱演过恋爱对手戏，所以从来没有给aya酱送戒指的机会，现在想起来是还有点不甘心......”朝夏调笑着，“所以就趁着退团的机会送你了。” 

这话令望海原本惊喜的神情逐渐暗淡了下去。

【你明明知道我想听的不是这个】 

“不过。”

“不过？” 

“不过比起这个，我想说的还有一句。” 

说着，朝夏拉起了望海的手，然后取下那戒指轻柔地戴在了她的中指上。 

“aya酱，你愿意跟我交往试试吗？”她说。

望海再一次闭上了眼睛，三秒钟后，她再次睁开眼睛，确认了自己不是身处在梦境当中。 

“maasama，为什么突然这么......”

“因为你退团了嘛，恢复自由身只要为自己负责就好了，嘛，我觉得这样一来至少不会给其他人添麻烦......” 

“maasama居然一直是这么考虑的？” 

望海一边抑制着内心的激动，一边又忍不住想吐槽这人的脑回路。不过仔细想想好像确实如朝夏所言，如果在团时期就收到了这枚戒指，怕不是两个人就要手牵手寿退了吧。 

“所以说。”朝夏握住了望海的手，认真发问：“aya酱到底愿意......唔？” 

未等朝夏说完，她就被望海吻住了，霸道而急切，但必然少不了一丝温柔。望海用无言的吻回答了这个她等待了多年问题。

漫漫长夜，留给两人的时间还很长很长。 


	4. 第四章

灼热的阳光照射在沙子上，将那片黄色染得炽热，望海能感觉到脚下如火烧一般的感觉正刺激着她的神经，就如同自己正走在土库曼斯坦那燃烧了五十年的地狱之门前。这热度让她的意识变得模糊，连同眼前的景物都像蒙了一层雾霭一般朦胧。

“等等。”

喑哑的声音撕破喉咙，听上去粗糙而怪异，但望海却本能地确定那就是自己的声音。但自己到底是在呼唤着谁？望海不清楚，她趋动已经被滚烫的沙子炙烤到几乎失去知觉的双脚，不停地向前迈进。

不知在这熬人的苦痛中挣扎了多久，终于，脚底的炽热变成了清凉，皮肤被晒伤的痛感渐渐消退，望海这才发现自己来到了一个神社前。她拾级而上，朝着神社更深处走去，如同知道有人在那里等待着自己一般，望海的脚步坚定不移。

“你来了，我等了你很久。”

说话的是那个小孩，望海努力睁开眼睛去看，但视线犹如失了焦似的无论怎样都无法捕捉那孩子的面容。只能隐约看到那幼小的身影坐在手水舎的台阶上，垂下来的双脚微微晃动着。

“你是谁？”望海问。

“你忘了很重要的事。”孩子没有正面回答她，“你的任务还未完成。”

说着，那孩子掬起了一捧水，朝着她泼来。

“唔。”

望海被清冷的水击打在脸上的凉感惊地叫出了声，但从周围黑暗中隐约透来的微光让她再次冷静了下来，穿过窗帘缝隙的光还有些暗淡，看起来现在还是天微微透亮的黎明，望海舒了一口气。

从那次的车祸事件以来已经过了一月有余，望海依旧频繁地经历一些奇怪的梦境，即便这些光怪陆离的梦往往在她醒来的瞬间就在记忆里隐去了足迹，但那梦中的诡异感却久久挥之不去，这在很大程度上影响了望海的睡眠质量。

躺在自己身边的朝夏依旧酣眠着，似乎丝毫没有意识到望海的异常，她低垂着的发丝洒在裸露的肩胛处，勾勒出一些大人世界才会出现的情欲感。

自从那次在医院确认了关系以来，两人每周都会约会几次，偶尔是在朝夏家，但更多的是在望海的公寓。其中很大的原因，大抵是因为望海的公寓里她的事务所更近。对此，望海虽然会顾虑两人关系曝光会给事业造成的麻烦，但大多数时候她还是对朝夏这种行为采取了睁一只眼闭一只眼的态度。

毕竟两个人在过去的年岁里已经互相错过太多次了，这次望海只想尽情享受两个人在一起的生活。

所以，对于造成自己失忆和如今的睡眠障碍的那场车祸，望海选择了回避的态度。当然，更多的却还是因为在车祸后经历的那场梦境实在太过真实，真实到令人觉得可怖。即使一再告诉自己不要再去考虑那些事了，但望海却还是常常无法阻止自己的思维飘向那个梦境世界。

“抱歉，我骗了你。”

那个时候，梦里的朝夏跟自己说了这样一句话。这到底是什么意思，是在为欺骗望海那个世界是真实的而道歉呢，还是为她为了将望海留下来选择了欺瞒而道歉的呢，对此望海心中没有一点头绪。而且事到如今，望海也没有办法再回到那个世界去询问她一遍了。

因为梦境是没有任何逻辑可言的。

望海将那些疑惑和困扰都暗暗藏在了心底，说服自己尽量地去享受这个真实世界带给自己的真实的快乐。

话是这样说的，不过望海还是会在去宝冢大剧场观剧的时候，顺带着偷偷瞄一眼那再熟悉不过的剧场周边环境，在看到车站一楼的广场上依旧矗立着那个双人雕像，在确认了乐屋门口的那颗爬满了石韦的树依旧是记忆中的香樟树的时候，望海心底的负担都会减轻一点。

而至于在梦境中出现的男版真风和珠城，以及变身成ol的彩风和戴着眼镜的彩凪医生，在接受了雪组群众持续了一周的爆笑洗礼之后甚至成了一个梗，在剧团里广为流传。看着在line群里被改名成彩风OL的saki和把自己头像改成眼镜的彩凪医生的时候，望海也只能露出一个无可奈何的笑容，然后默默地吃下两粒安眠药来让自己进入梦乡。

赤望美砂。

望海记得那是在梦中出现的那本关键性小说【剧团】的作者，可以说如果不是有她的出现，望海是绝对无法从那个梦境中逃脱的。因此，望海在回到现实世界之后，曾许多次将这个深深印刻在脑海之中的名字输入谷歌的搜索栏，试图获得一点有价值的线索。但是不出所料，在0.31秒里蹦出来的127000条搜索结果中，没有一条是能与望海在梦中的记忆对得上号的，顶多在无数次的翻阅得到了【美砂】这个名字在几年前的婴儿取名宝典中曾经风靡一时过。

【你是不是想太多了，你不都已经回到现实了吗，而且一切的日常都照着你想要的方向进行着】

心底的声音再次在耳边响起，望海不想去理会，她最近的梦里总是会出现那个怀疑的紧闭着的壁橱，不知为何，那个老旧的和式壁橱如同一个梦魇一般折磨着她，令她感到恐惧。

这样说或许会让人觉得是矫情，不过望海内心深处确实有一种深深的“异常感”，即使她很难说出这到底是为了什么，即使每天的日常生活没有一丝脱离合理的地方，但望海却一直心神不定。

“或许只是那个梦太过真实了，所以让你有点晃神了？”

朝夏曾这样劝过她，望海当时表面上赞同，实际上她却暗暗联系了神经科医生，想从科学的角度解答自己的这种“异常感”。

“一切都太正常了，太顺了......顺利到让我怀疑的地步。”望海对着桌子对面的胡子医生念叨着。“我感觉心底总有一种恐惧，这种感觉甚至已经强烈到影响我正常生活了。”

“恐惧吗......正常来说，在经历了一些创伤性事件之后，人们是容易留下一些心理创伤，而回归生活之后，人们也会因为一些小的事情而激发曾经的回忆，这个在医学上叫......”

“叫创伤后压力综合征，简称ptsd，是指人在经历过类似于情感、战争、交通事故之类的创伤事件后产生的精神疾病，一般跟人们对负面记忆的敏感性有关联。”望海再次抢答。“这就是我说的异常感，我只在梦里听到过一些跟精神，记忆有的事，但却怎么都不知道这些知识为什么会在这种地方突然冒出来。”

“你不是说在经历了车祸之后经历了一段时间的失忆。”医生试着转移话题，“说不定是因为这样的缘故，才让你忘记了之前了解过的一些知识。”

“我在出院之后一周左右的时间里就恢复记忆了，关于之前记不清的最近一两年的事情现在可以很清楚地回忆起来......但是另一件令我觉得奇怪的事是，在我的记忆里这些知识是我在梦里听到的，可是按照正常的常理来说，梦境是以人类现实经验和记忆的再构成，如果我一开始就不知道这些事，那在我的梦境里应该就不会出现那些情节......”

“你是想说，要么是你在现实中忘记了一些事，要么就是那个世界是......真实存在的？像平行世界那样？”

“......我不清楚，如果真的只是我的错觉就好了。”望海皱着眉头说着，“我总感觉自己忘记了一些很重要的事。”

“一般来说，梦境确实是由现实生活中的记忆所构成的，但是在很多时候我们往往会忽视一点，那就是除了显在的记忆以外，潜在的记忆也同样是梦境的原料。”

“无意识？”

“是的，无意识指的就是我们意识表象之下隐藏的那部分东西，就像你或许每天上班都会经过车站，但是却从没注意过车站门口的标牌，你很难回忆起来它是什么颜色什么形状，上面写了什么，所以我们可以说那个标牌不存在于你的显在意识当中......但是，如果拿出几张图让你去选择，你又往往可以很快地选出正确答案，这就是我们常说的，意识实际上是受注意选择的影响的。

“也就是说，或许你曾在某本书上，杂志上看过的一些东西没有在你的显在意识和记忆当中停留，但是却留在了你潜在的意识和记忆当中，当你的梦境将这些潜在的信息碎片进行拆解和再组合的时候，你自然就很难发觉那些东西都源于你的记忆本身。”

医生的话令望海陷入了沉思，她仔细思索自己在梦境中经历过的一切，的确，一切都是源于她曾经接触过的事物，只不过如果没有旁人指出的话自己也很难发觉这一点，但是......

“那如果说梦境永远是现实的镜子的话，那我现在总觉得自己忘记了什么这件事，也是同样源于我的潜意识的作用吗？”

“一定程度上来说是这样的。”医生伸出一根手指摆在望海的面前，“虽然这个说法有点过时了，不过我们可以将梦理解为我们潜意识中深藏的事物的体现，你觉得忘记了什么，可能并不是你在梦中忘记了什么，而是你将现实生活中这种对遗忘的焦虑感代入到了梦境当中。”

“唔。”望海觉得自己很难反驳，“这种遗忘来源于我的潜意识？”

“有可能，或许你不想去面对的事情，或者是你深深介怀的经历什么的。”说着，医生又拜了拜手，“不过说到底我也不是专门的精神科医生，我能看到的也只是你外伤的情况，具体细节还是建议你去找一下专门的心理分析师，那边的人大概会让你看一些什么奇怪的墨水点或者让你画画你喜欢的房子吧。”

留着小胡子的医生眼神犀利，浑身散发的气质总让望海觉得这人是一个伪装成医生的便衣警察。不过总的来说，这次的问诊经历还是让望海打开了一点思路，尤其是医生留给她的最后那句话。

“往外张望的人在做梦，向内审视的人才是清醒的。”

怀揣着审视自己内心的想法，望海在休息日约朝夏进行了一次寻觅之旅。两人在第一天看完剧场宙组的公演之后，一路乘车南下，从神户市穿行而过来到了满载着两人回忆的淡路岛。

望海记得那是在【再见马赛】的新人公演时期，跟朝夏为了寻找感觉而来的，时隔多年再次踏上这片土地的时候，望海感到了岁月的流逝。

“还记得那时候我和aya酱，芽吹和小野花，四个人简直就像双重约会一样。”伴着朝夏的俏皮话，两人走过码头，又一路乘车去看明石海峡公园，这个并不怎么热闹的内海岛屿如一个遗世独立的桃源乡，让望海可以暂时逃离尘世的种种烦恼。

在走到自凝島神社的时候，那高高铺起向着坡顶延伸的台阶令望海猛地想起了不久前做的那个梦，梦里的那个孩子曾经说过自己忘记了一些很重要的事。这突如其来的记忆让望海来了兴致，她拉着朝夏爬台阶前往神社，但一直爬到最顶上的时候周围的景色却令望海有些失落，这和她梦里的场景没有一丝相似之处。

那个时候，那孩子所说的“你的任务还未完成”到底是什么意思，望海用手水舎里清凉的泉水洗去手上汗渍的时候，脑子里一刻不停地思考着这个问题。

“感觉aya酱最近有些心事重重呢。”

朝夏适时地打断了望海的思绪，她笑着递给望海一瓶刚从自贩机里取出的热茶。

“嗯......其实也没什么，就是最近有点睡眠不足。”

“看出来了。”朝夏伸手撩开了望海额前挡住眼睛的碎发，自从退团之后一直没剪的头发已经留长到了可以遮住后颈的程度，“aya酱从小就是一个睡不醒的孩子啊。”

“不过现在不像在团的时候一样事情多到没时间睡觉了，反倒开始有点失眠。”

“是之前车祸的后遗症吧，慢慢来就好了。”

“嗯......大概吧。”

望海附和着，欠身坐在了长椅上，从略高的坡度向下俯瞰可以看到下方巨大的鸟居，午后的阳光温柔地洒在上面，将鸟居照射成了耀眼的血红色。

“aya酱不要老是想那么多了，虽然过去有过很多挫折和令人伤心劳神的事，但是我们都这样走到今天了不是吗。”说着，朝夏握住了她的手，“现在一切都安好，所有的事都这么顺利，为什么aya酱还是老皱着眉头呢。”

“可能是我从小就这样。”

望海想起来小时候经常被人说不要苦着一张脸太丧了的事情，不由得露出了一个无奈的苦笑。

“很多时候总感觉自己太多的地方没做好，所以还是不能松劲，还要再努力一点才行。”

“但这些不是aya酱的错呀，aya酱努力过了，我是知道的，小时候的aya酱到底有多么努力，多么拼命......”朝夏望着远方的云层出神，像是陷入了一些回忆当中，“特别是奶奶不在了之后，aya酱没有了依靠，一个人承担起那么多，我当时真的很心痛，我一直想着能在你身边多帮上你一点就好了。”

望海愣住了，但朝夏似乎并没有察觉到她表情中的异样，继续说着自己的话。

“我真的希望这个世界能对你更公平一点，也可以对我更公平一点，如果我们能就这样普通长大，普通地在一起，然后普通地生活，该是有多么美好......但是我所能做的，也只有陪在你身边跟你一起幻想未来罢了，就像我们一起写的......”

说到这里，朝夏的声音戛然而止，她像是意识到了望海的视线似的扭过头去。

“你是说奶奶？”望海不可思议地开口，“她还好好的啊，我昨天才跟她通了电话。”

“抱歉抱歉。”朝夏脸上闪过一瞬间的慌乱，但很快她就恢复了平时镇定自若的神情，“我是说你奶奶之前生病的那阵子，你不是一直很焦虑来着嘛。”

“这样啊......”

望海点了点头，像是接受了这个说法。

“别说这个了，要趁着天色还早，早点回神户吗？如果太晚了的话我们的餐厅预约说不定会被取消了。”

“说起来，maasama，我感觉我的记忆还是有些混乱，所以有些事想向你确认一下。”望海拉住了朝夏的手，有一种异样的预感在她的心中升腾着，耳边似乎又传来了那个医生对自己的谆谆教诲【往外张望的人在做梦，向内审视的人才是清醒的】，望海开口向朝夏询问：“maasama有时候会觉得我们关系好的就像小时候一起长大一样吗。”

“当然，毕竟我们认识了这么多年了。”

朝夏的视线稍微移开了。

“那我们有一起去过沙漠吗？”

望海紧紧盯着朝夏的表情，这次她终于在朝夏的脸上捕捉到了一丝稍纵即逝的迟疑。

“没有。”朝夏笑着说，“如果aya酱想的话，我们下次可以去撒哈拉转一圈，弥补我们泡汤了的上海之行。”

朝夏在说谎，望海在心里想。

望海记得弗洛伊德曾经说过，我们每天的生活里面都充满了潜意识的影子。我们时常会忘记某个人的名字，在说话时摸弄自己的衣服，或移动房间里随意放置的物品。我们也时常结结巴巴或看似无辜地说错话，写错字。但是，这些举动事实上并不像我们所想的那样是意外的或无心的，事实上，这些错误可能正泄露我们内心最深处的秘密。

那天在神社前聊天的时候朝夏一个微小的眼神变化，让望海直觉地明白她应该是对自己隐瞒了什么，但到底是什么事值得她宁愿对望海说谎也要去掩饰呢，望海想不清楚。但至少可以确定，那些事必定跟沙漠，或者两人小时候有关。

在从淡路岛回来之后，她梦见那个孩子的次数增加了。就像猝然开启了某个开关一般，她的意识总是时不时地就飘向了那片广袤无垠的沙漠，或是那个静谧的神社。被太阳晒得发烫的沙子，在神社中流淌着的泉水和斑驳的鸟居，这一切都真实得无以复加，令望海忍不住去怀疑，这并不是自己的梦境，而是真正发生过的现实。

或许是日有所思夜有所梦，这天夜里，望海又做了那个梦。

但这次却不再是那个不知名的沙漠和神社了，这次望海来到的是一个安静的小镇。和她小时候生活的地方不同，这个镇子幽静而宽敞，但却隐隐带着些了无人烟的荒凉感。望海抬头望去可以看到不远处起伏的群山和厚重的云层，空气干燥而温热。

望海就这样走着，漫无目的地在这个空荡荡的世界穿行。她手指抚过突兀的墙壁和栏杆，带落一点粗糙的沙砾在掌心之中，却意外地感到了一种异样的熟悉感，她觉得自己知晓这里的一切，所有便捷的小径和密道，每一寸土地的颜色和气味，都犹如她手心中的被摩擦到发亮的玩具一般清晰。

终于，望海走到了一栋房子的面前，某些汹涌的回忆如海浪一般铺天盖地而来，带起了她埋藏在心底最深处的一些情感，遗憾，恐惧，留恋，在她抬头甚至可以看见那个安置在二楼的和式壁橱的时候，她明白自己该停下来了。

“往外张望的人在做梦，向内审视的人才是清醒的。”

一个声音从背后传来，望海回头，看到的依旧是那个孩子。但这次那孩子的形象更清晰了，望海甚至可以看清那白色的短裤和青绿色的短袖衬衫的衣角正在风中微微摇曳。

“你到底想告诉我什么？”

望海试着询问。

“你忘了很重要的事。”孩子依旧重复着那句话，“你的任务还未完成。”

“到底是什么意思！我的任务是什么“”

这模糊不清的回答令望海感到气愤，她想冲过去抓住那孩子的手臂问个清楚，但就是在这个瞬间，一阵刺耳的声音打断了她的动作。

“等等！”

望海伸出的手停在了半空中，她无法再向前踏出一步，因为梦境世界正在崩溃。一切都被逐渐卷入了粘稠的碎片中，犹如蒙克的名作呐喊一般，空间开始扭曲变形，最终陷入了一片黑暗当中。

叮咚，叮咚。

急促的门铃声将望海拉回了现实，她花了几秒钟才意识到刚才打断梦境的声音正是这个饶人的门铃。一边在嘴里抱怨着“搞什么啊”一边开门，结果正对上快递员小哥精神抖擞元气满满的笑脸，望海只好把抱怨咽回了肚子里。

“是时间指定的加急快递。”

快递员小哥笑吟吟地扶着帽子给她点了点头。

“哦？”望海有点好奇，“是什么时候指定的。”

“1983年。”

快递员小哥笑着把签字笔递了过来。

“哈！！！！？？？？”

在37年前投出的信件被层层叠叠的快递袋包裹着，但看上去有些臃肿，望海坐在沙发上托腮看着从里面掏出来的那个信封，陷入了沉思。她完全想不明白到底是什么人会在37年前寄信给自己，仔细想想，37年前的1983年正好就是自己诞生的年份。

莫非是老妈准备了37年的惊喜？

不不不，望海摇头否定了自己的想法，且不说自家的老妈每天因为工作忙得团团转的样子，哪会有时间给自己搞这个，单纯从指定的今天这个时间来看，望海就已经摸不到头脑了。不是生日，不是纪念日，更想不到是其他什么值得庆祝的日子。今天不过是望海这37年的人生中再普通不过的一天了，所以，到底是谁，为什么会选这天寄信给自己。

怀揣着这样的疑惑，望海缓慢地拆开了信封。里面只有单薄的一张白纸，37年岁月的流逝给这纸张染上了脆弱的黄色，捧在手心中仿佛一个不小心就会弄破它。

但是，这纸上的短短两行字的内容，却如刀子一般刻入了望海放大了的瞳孔中。

【你忘了很重要的事，你的任务还未完成】

【想知道真相，请来这里：鸟取县鸟取市xxxxxxxx】

“不可能......”

望海喃喃着，她感到头皮发炸，连手指开始颤抖起来，或许是因为恐惧，也或许是因为震惊。因为，在落款人的地方，赫然写着一个她无论如何也忘不掉的名字：

【赤望美砂】


	5. 第五章

一个多月前那场离奇的车祸，在淡路岛上朝夏对自己隐瞒，不存在于记忆中的知识，反复在梦境出现的孩子，生活中的挥之不去的异常感和那封从37年前寄来的信。仿佛无数杂乱的音符，在这个世界的时间线上被一种无形的力量汇集成了一首诡异的交响乐，将望海推向终点。

而所有的线索，都在此刻指向了有赤望美砂在37年前写下的那个地址，望海冥冥中有种预感，这全部的谜团，都将在那里获得解答，而所有的一切，也都将在那里结束。没有联系忙着在录音棚工作的朝夏，望海独自一人启程踏上了这场寻觅之旅的最后篇章。

赤望美砂在信中附上的地址是鸟取县鸟取市浜坂東的某个地方，那里坐落在鸟取县的边境地区，距离鸟取沙漠不过十几分钟的路程。在确定了路线之后，望海不假思索地定了最近一班飞机，来不及细细收拾行李就一路南下前往鸟取。

坐在轰鸣作响的钢铁巨兽中，即便机舱的灯光调到了最暗，望海依旧久久不能入眠。她闭着眼睛试图整理自己脑海中对朝夏的记忆，但却发现在成人之后，无论是在哪一段回忆里。朝夏的脸庞都是那般模糊不清。明明同样是在退团聚会中出席过的人，saki的形象是如此的鲜明，但朝夏的片段却是那般灰暗且不真实。而且望海发现，她愈是思考，这种倾向就愈加明显。她记不清朝夏站在舞台上的样子，也想不起两人在音校时代的具体经历，仿佛这段记忆只是梦中见过的虚假经历一般。而更加吊诡的是，望海唯一能清晰回忆的起来，唯有朝夏儿提时代的模样，她能清楚地想起朝夏幼稚园时候的笑容，也明了得记得朝夏在小学的夏日穿着短裤在湖边玩耍的样子。

这种诡异的发现令望海陷入了强烈的不安，一种不详的预感在心中变得明晰了起来，她觉得自己如同一个亡灵，在不断逃脱这某些想束缚住自己的枷锁，一步一步靠近这真相。可与此同时，望海也无法确定这种真相是否就是自己想要的，如果像诺兰的失忆里面讲的一样，恢复了所有记忆的时候发现杀死自己爱人的凶手就是自己的话，那该怎么办。

抱着种种的纠结与焦虑，望海踏上了鸟取的土地。

比起东京在维度上偏南的鸟取更加温暖，这种热度催生了繁茂的植被和丛林，让这个三面环山一处向海城市显得的异常幽邃而静谧。望海乘着西日本的电铁，一路前往位于鸟取市靠北的浜坂東地区，除了三三两两一眼看去就知道是本地人的住民，这条线上的乘客了了，仿佛是日本最近十几年的极速少子化和老龄化的缩影一般。在车站的小商店买瓶装水的时候，望海从老板的口中了解到，除了世代生活在这里的家族，很少会有外地人搬来这边，最近几年更甚，人口不断的减少和老人的离去都令这座小城市陷入了一种无法挽回的荒芜。

望海照着赤望美砂的笔迹来到了一片住宅区，看到的是一片略显破败老旧的和式房子，能在这里长住下去的恐怕不是老人就是隐士。顺着风飘来的砂土让望海捂住了口鼻，空气中飘荡着一种似乎不属于这个世界的气息。

“哟，这不是aya酱吗，你回来了啊。”

一个有些沙哑的声音打破了望海的思绪，她回头望去，说话的是一个拄着拐杖的老奶奶，她的皮肤如即将脱落的树皮一般沧桑，从她颤颤巍巍的脚步来看，她的年纪起码有八十朝上。

“您是......”

望海有些疑惑，但还是礼貌地跟老人打招呼。

“这么多年了，咱这地方年轻人是越来越少了，老朽都多少年没见到有人回来了，那边的小学都要关门了，因为收不到学生。”老人絮絮叨叨地说着，用拐杖朝着远方指了指，“不过你居然回来了，我还以为再也见不到你了呢。”

“哦......”

望海脑子里隐约闪过了一些记忆，她看着远处的小学校舍，似乎看到了穿着运动服在操场上玩耍的自己，那是多少年前来着。但不等她回忆起来，老人的话就把她拉了回来。

“你跟maa酱都走了，都是那个什么神降教害得啊......你说如果你妈妈没被他们骗该多好，你们也不用受那么多苦了。”

老人说着，用粗糙的手掌抹了抹泪窝，似乎陷入了自己的世界里。望海感到一些异样的熟悉感，她想起来自己小时候似乎曾跟这个老奶奶很熟，那时候被妈妈打得不敢进门的时候，望海有很多日子都是在这个老奶奶家度过的。

“奶奶，你还记得我家在哪吗？”

望海试着发问，老人慢悠悠地转过身，朝着路尽头的某座房子指了过去，“就在那儿啊，我怎么会忘，我每次路过的时候都能听到aya酱在哭鼻子呢。”

顺着老人指的方向，望海向前走了两步，果然看到了一栋异常破败的房子。望海礼貌地想道谢，可转过头来却发现宽阔的马路上空空荡荡，哪里还有刚才那个老人的身影。

顺着路旁的山野吹来的暖风拂过望海的身体，但却怎么也带不走她内心涌起的深深寒意，这诡异的状况令望海心底开始打鼓。

“都到这里，怎么还能退缩。”

望海在心中为自己鼓劲，然后对对照信上的地址朝着坡道顶端走去。如预料的一样，刚才老人给自己指出的房子，正是信纸上记录的地址所在。望海歇了一会，打量着这个看上去明显已经荒废了有十年以上的房子，惊讶地发现这房子竟然与自己梦境中出现的房子是一模一样，望海的紧攥着的手心里沁出了汗水。

不好的预感正在升腾，望海怀着着满心的忐忑，伸手摸上锈迹斑斑的栅栏。随着吱呀一声刺耳的摩擦声，门应声而开。望海壮着胆子走进去，和式的房子里幽暗而深邃，每一步踏在腐朽的地板上，都会带出一些令人胆寒的响动。可是越往里面走，那种怪异的熟悉感就越强烈，望海似乎可以感觉到铺天盖地的记忆正跟在自己的身后，时刻等待着将自己淹没。

但是，现在还差一点。

望海小心翼翼地查看客厅的状况，从她脑海中闪过的是小时候和朝夏一起在这里嬉戏的场景。她又踏上楼梯，随着一步一步接近二楼，自己曾在小学三年级从这个楼梯上摔下来时摔伤的膝盖也开始隐隐作痛。望海看到二楼是几间卧室，她直觉地走进了最里面的一间。

午后的阳光从已经破碎的玻璃窗中射入，在地板上洒下一片明媚，望海可以看到在光束中影影绰绰浮动着的尘埃，因为她的到来而四散奔腾。她就这样站在原地，想起第一次跟朝夏接吻就是在这里。

更近了，离真相更近了。

落满灰尘的壁橱紧闭，散发着某种如异世界般的可怖气息，与望海梦中出现的一模一样。望海不想去看它，而是走近靠着墙壁摇摇欲坠的书架，她用手指拂掉上面的积尘，空气中扬起一片雾蒙蒙的回忆。出现在眼前的是一个老旧的相框，上面的玻璃已经因为长年累月的忽视而被时间碾成了碎片，不过，透过无数尖锐的缝隙，相片上的人影依旧清晰可辨。

那是两个孩子，一个是望海，正抱着足球羞涩地笑着，而在她的旁边，紧紧搂着她肩膀的人，那个白色的短裤和青绿色的短袖衬衫的孩子，赫然就是朝夏。

一瞬间，梦境变得更加清楚了，望海意识到，她不断在梦境里看到了那个孩子，就是小时候的朝夏。而那句不断重复着的“你忘了很重要的事，你的任务还未完成”，则正是她对自己的提示。

明白了这一点，望海的手开始颤抖了起来，她的意识开始犹如积雪不断融化成清水般变得清晰明了，隐藏在层层叠叠迷雾之下的记忆苏醒了。日光正在变换，四周的一切陷入了如柏油一般的粘稠中，令人呼吸困难，望海捂住额头，汗水从脸颊滑落。

“你还是找到这里了。”

声音从背后传来，望海从玻璃的反光中看到了本应该留在东京的录音棚，但此刻却站在了自己身后的朝夏，她的脸上带着笑意。

“怀旧这件事，果然不能只有我一个人。”

望海努力装作平静地回答着，她看到朝夏脸上的笑容逐渐消失了，阳光照射在她的身上，而她的面容则隐藏在了一片黑暗之中。

“我还记得，我们其实是在同一家医院出生的。”朝夏抚摸着壁橱，喃喃开口，“在这个小地方，身边能一起玩的小伙伴并不多，不过比起那群孩子，我更中意你，因为你总是默默地一个人待着，皱着眉头好像有什么心事。”

朝夏的话令望海想起了小时候自己常常一个人坐在花园里挖沙子的经历，而就是在那个时候，路过的朝夏第一次跟自己搭讪了，“喂，你在玩什么”“我要做一个砂堡！”“好厉害，带我一起好吗。”

那是两个人第一次对话，而从那起，两人就开始如双胞胎一般形影不离。

“虽然我们在一起的那段时间真的很开心，不过那时候我隐约还是能感觉到的，你心里有些不能告诉别人的事。”朝夏的脸上露出了痛心的苦笑，“我偶尔会看到你半夜在家门口哭泣，还有你身上的淤青。”

“那个时候妈妈迷上奇怪的教会，那个神降教，天天把家里搞得鸡犬不宁。”望海也无奈地笑了起来。“我有好多个被赶出来的夜晚，都是在隔壁的奶奶家度过的...... 说起来，我刚才在来的路上遇见她了，她还好吗。”

“她在我们十四岁那年就去世了，你在她葬礼上哭得可伤心了。”

“这样啊，抱歉，我的记忆还没有彻底恢复。”

“没关系，不过也差不多了。”朝夏挥了挥手，一些影影绰绰的影子如被投影出来的3d影像一般在两人身边出现，那是还是个孩子的朝夏和望海，她们缩在望海的床底下，为门外的吵闹声胆战心惊。

“那天爸爸很生气，因为妈妈把家里的存款全拿去【奉献】了。”望海看着在记忆中躲在床底的两个孩子，只是露出了一个苦笑，接着道：“谁让我们那时候太小了，什么都做不到呢。”

“是啊......那时候我一直都在想，如果我能更强一点，强到有能力保护你就好了。”朝夏温柔地回应她。

四周的场景再次变换，这次来到了两人向对方交出初吻的那天，朝夏看着小心地抱着望海的自己，有些不甘而无奈地开口：“但是那个时候我能做的，也只有跟你一起幻想未来罢了，幻想我们可以出生在别的城市，像普通人那样长大，相爱，然后生活在一起......说起来，【剧团】那部小说就是因为这个写下的呢。”

“赤望美砂，把朝夏和望海的名字拆开，然后在重新排列组合，就成了这个笔名，这还是maasama想出来的呢。”

“哈哈，确实是我，不过小说还是aya酱写的嘛，你说你想成为舞台剧演员，于是就设定了这样一个世界，那里有一个宝冢歌剧团，有五个组，有漂亮的舞台，有感人至深的故事，就像一个梦的世界。”

朝夏的话令望海握紧了手中的信纸，见她这幅样子，朝夏却也只是摊手笑了笑，“不要怕，我们可是老情人了，我不会偷袭你的。”

“老情人吗，这个说法还真怀旧。”

“从我们分别算起，有快20年了吧，我都不知道你过得怎么样。”

“我也不知道maasama在做什么，所以接到警方的联系，在医院里看到你的时候我真的是吓了一跳，没想到你会做出这样的事来......”

“是吗。”面对望海紧皱的眉头，朝夏倒是像个没事人似的，“从20年前的那个夜晚开始，你不就应该知道我的本性了吗。”

“不......”望海退后了一步，余光撇向了那个紧闭的壁橱，“不是这个样子的，那个时候，那个我爸妈是在吵架，妈妈她疯了，她用刀子刺了爸爸之后还想伤害我......maasama是为了我才会......”

“不用替我开脱了，aya酱，为一个杀人犯说话，不怕毁了你的大好前程吗？”

朝夏的手抚上来那个个老旧的壁橱，像是陷入了某些挣扎的回忆似的，她的神色变得痛苦了起来。

“我还记得，把你父母的尸体塞进这个壁橱的时候，你吓的不敢动，全部都是我一个人做的。”

殷红色的血迹从壁橱中漫了出来，望海明白，这就是自己梦魇的根源。自己内心所有但恐惧与战栗，都是源于这段她拼命想忘记的回忆。

“aya酱你知道吗，那之后我进了少年院，而你则考上了东京的大学，我们就是从那时候开始没再联系的吧......我父母早就在我坐牢的时候离婚了，他们又各自组成了家庭，谁也不想管我这个累赘。”朝夏笑了起来，看上去依旧如望海记忆中那般单纯而美好，“我也曾想过去联系你，不过查到你成了优秀的研究学者，身边环绕着的都是各界精英的时候，我还是忍住了，因为像我这样阴沟里的老鼠怎么配得上你呢，对不对。”

“不是，不是这样的，我后来知道了当年是神降教在其中操作才让你进的少年院，那个时候我真的太无能了，我想帮你，但你从少年院出来之后我就失去了你踪迹。”

望海想解释，可话到了嘴边却只变为了无力的借口。她明白了为什么在飞机上自己为什么永远回忆不起朝夏成年之后的样子，答案简单而残酷：因为成年后的朝夏从来不曾在她真实世界的记忆中存在过。

“你说好笑吧，我因为失手杀了一个神经病教信者而毁了我的一辈子，结果到头来我还是进了一个同样神经病的教会哈哈哈哈哈哈。”朝夏脸上的笑容开始变得狂乱了起来，“我有时候觉得，只有把自己的意识彻底抛却给一个什么都不是的信仰的时候，我才能感觉到自己在活着。”

“那你也不能因此去剥夺别人的性命啊，maasama你知道吗，你们设置的炸弹已经伤害了好多人了，警方在追捕你们，而如果你设置的下一个炸弹真的爆炸了，会死多少人吗？”望海焦急了起来，她想向前抓住朝夏，但朝夏却退后了一步。她埋藏在黑暗中的眼睛反射着些许疯癫。

“我只是一个无名的小人物，一个疯狂的炸弹犯，怎么就劳得你们大动干戈，还用上了最先段的仪器，我知道的哟，aya酱开发了这个梦境侵入装置。”

“你是从什么时候开始知道的？”

“在被你们抓住，被一颗子弹崩了脑袋，在变成半死不活的植物人的时候。”朝夏狡黠地眨了眨眼。

“怎么会，你从一开始就知道？”望海有些不可思议。

“是啊，虽然我是植物人，但是不代表我听不到，我知道那个开枪的警长是为了保住自己的职位才去找你的，而跟他透漏你在做梦境入侵研究的，就是他旁边的小胡子警探......他们想让你用仪器来侵入我的梦境，然后再从我口中套出炸弹所在对吗，可真有他们的，有危险不敢上，邀功倒是第一名。不过也是感谢他们了，现在这个世界是我的梦，所以我就是这个世界的神，我可以做任何想做的事。”

“不，这次是我要求自己上的，因为仪器还在测试期，由不熟悉的人来操纵的话，很可能会发生意外永远地被卷入梦境世界无法逃脱。”

“就像你在车祸时候做的那个梦一样？”朝夏挑衅地笑了起来。

“是你设计的吧，把我拉进那个梦境。”望海的脸上多了一丝酸楚，比起分别，或许是背叛令她更心痛。“在我进入了这个梦境之后，你给我下了套，让我跌入了第二层梦境而更加迷失，所以当我从第二层梦境醒来的时候就自然而然忘记了我来到这里的初衷。”

随着望海的话，外面的光开始忽明忽暗了起来，似乎有暴雨即将到来，风吹动破旧的窗框发出咔啦咔啦的声响。望海想集中意识，但是从远方再次飘来了那首California Dreaming的熟悉旋律。望海努力让自己保持清醒，然后继续说了下去。

“这个梦境是你以我们的共同记忆【歌剧】那部小说为蓝本构建的，并以此为根基让我带着这段虚假但记忆跌入了第二层梦境......你让我以为自己因为爱着你，所以才在第二层的梦里跟你变成了恋人，而回到这第一层梦境之后我梦想成真，于是就选择了跟你在这个梦境中生活下去......很厉害，作为一个没有什么构梦经验的外行来说，真的很厉害。”

“哦......？”朝夏眯起眼睛，“那你是怎么察觉到的呢？”

“我说了，那个梦境入侵机器是我开发的，我们在机器运行过程中设置了防坠入的暗示，比如某一首重复播放的音乐.....我比任何人都要了解梦境，也更不容易迷失，这种潜意识的自信让我可以敏锐地察觉到那些不合理的事情，比如突然出现的记忆，比如不断加深甚至到会影响我正常生活的怀疑感，在梦中梦的提示......而且，最重要的是这个。”

说着，望海举起了手中紧捏着的信纸，在看到上面字迹的一瞬间，朝夏那上翘的嘴角终于略微抽动了一下。

“这大概是我从一开始就设计好的吧，为了防止自己陷入梦境无法清醒，而将这封信寄给了自己。”望海看着那信上的字迹，是那般熟悉。“用的是从我们共同回忆中抽取的赤望美砂这个名字，这样会更不容易被你察觉......而你也是煞费苦心，将开启我所有记忆的启动点设置在了这个地方，我们曾一起长大的地方......以及我最不愿意去面对的地方。”

望海的视线再次滑过那个紧闭的壁橱，那个瞬间，她仿佛看到了从壁橱的缝隙中涌出的殷红色的血迹，她移开视线，用尽全力忍住了自己内心的战栗，“因为这里有我最不愿想起的东西......”

“但是你还是找到这里了，不是吗“

朝夏看着她，眼神中的癫狂消失了，她整个人再次回归了那温柔而平和的气质。

窗外的光不知在什么时候消失了，天地开始在云雾的笼罩下变得阴暗而模糊，只剩下了隐隐闪烁的路灯散发着令人不安的清冷颜色。望海的心被揪紧了，这是她曾最怕的逢魔时，她记得曾几何时每当这个时候，朝夏都会牵着自己的手。可是此刻，面前的人成了可怕的对手，两人就这样面对面站着，谁也不曾退缩，时间仿佛在此刻被冰冻成了永恒。

“maasama......”望海咬紧牙关喃喃着打破了寂静，“一切都结束了，从我知晓了这是个梦境开始，你就没有任何胜算了。”

“哈哈，哈哈哈，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈——”

朝夏笑了起来，她弯着腰，像是笑痛了肚子似的抽搐着。

“aya酱......我只想问你一件事......”

说着，朝夏走近了望海，她被微弱的光映照成浅棕色的瞳仁明亮而温柔，让望海似乎又回到了第二层的梦境，她在朝夏眼中看到的是隐忍的爱意。

“你爱过我吗？”

望海的嘴唇微微颤动，这个问题如一把利刃刺入了她的心中，她就这样看着朝夏，看着她明净的眼睛和脸上淡淡的笑意。

这是她在这场梦境中无数次回答过的问题，而这一次，答案也不会改变。

“我爱你，你是我唯一爱过的人。”

下一秒，朝夏紧紧地抱住她吻了上去，蛮横而不容置疑，像是要把她揉进自己的血肉里一般决绝。

“炸弹在宝冢市民会馆，还有，永别了。”

说着，朝夏扯住望海的领子，将她从窗栏处推了下去。


	6. 第六章（完）

朝夏的手离开了望海的身体，望海无法控制平衡从阳台处跌落了下去，在仰头的一瞬间，望海似乎可以看到朝夏站在窗前对自己露出的笑意。

“抱歉。”朝夏小声地说。“抱歉，我骗了你。”

“等......”

但不等望海多说什么，那种熟悉的坠落感再次袭来。

下降，然后是失重和眩晕，望海跌入了一片漆黑的海底。她能感到自己的身体略过了潜意识的边缘，那种凝稠而沉重的包裹感再次袭来，望海就这样被拖入了无边的幽邃深海中，眼前的光亮与朝夏的面容被黑暗所淹没，化为子虚乌有的存在。

望海知道自己正在醒来，但这一次她真的不想去面对现实，那个朝夏离开了自己的现实，那个朝夏成为炸弹犯的现实，那个朝夏不再爱着自己的现实。

这般想着，她伸出手臂奋力想向上爬去，可引力让她的努力成了徒然，身体的知觉正在缓慢恢复，又是几声焦急的呼唤，望海的意识重新浮出了水面。

“望海教授，望海教授！醒醒！”

白炽灯的亮度令望海眼前一片空白，指尖因为极速的苏醒而变得麻痹，这种感觉不太真实。望海望着雪白的天花板发着呆，即使身边的人拼命地摇动着她的身体，她还是足足花费了几分钟的时间，才将理智重新带回到了现实世界。

这是一间设备完整且精良的icu病房，门口驻守着许多警员，包括那个来拜托自己的小胡子警探。望海记得他就是那个在梦里劝自己去心理诊所的医生，果然，梦境的一切都是由现实的碎片所构成的。

拆掉头上的设备和电极，望海依旧有点恍惚，她起身往旁边望去，越过一个护栏就能看到那个在病床上安眠着的女人，自己曾经的爱人——朝夏。她身上插满了管子和呼吸机，神色平静，似乎依旧陷入在深深的梦境之中。

望海这才意识到，自己真的回到了现实。

她伸手试图去触碰朝夏的脸颊，但伸在半空中的手最终还是垂了下来。

“她救不活了。”副手朝美关闭了仪器，对望海说，“心肺衰竭，勉强维持着而已，大概过不了几天就要送去尸检了。”

“我睡了多久。”

“除去初期导入的时间，算下来大概3个小时。”

朝美一边为望海端来热茶，一遍小心地观察着她的神色。

“炸弹在宝冢市民会馆。”

望海用双手捂住脸喃喃说着，但除此之外，她什么都没再透露。

根据望海的情报，警署的人顺利地将市民会馆的炸弹拆除，三日后，主要嫌疑人朝夏まなと因伤势过重而宣布死亡。至此，9.28大型连环爆炸事件也落下了帷幕。警方对望海的贡献进行了内部表彰，同时，这次梦境入侵装置的实战应用也因此在业界成了热议话题。

不过几个月的时间，作为副手的朝美就趁机为望海的研究项目拉来大笔的投资。但是，就在梦境研究繁起，各家研究所如火如荼想参与进来的这时间点上，望海却做出了将梦境入侵设备的开发无期限停止的决定。

“为什么啊望海教授，这个设备一旦完善了的话，下一步就是小型化和民用，到时候不知道会有多少企业拿着钱来求我们呢，咳咳，我当然不是说是为了钱，不过这个真的是很有潜力的项目啊！”

面对朝美的咆哮，望海只是无奈地叹了口气道：“asa啊，有些梦虽醒了，人却徘徊在现实跟梦境间无力挣扎，这个东西真的很危险，非常危险。”

说着，望海就着海滨酒吧绵长的夜曲和一杯波本威士忌，在电话里跟朝美讲述了自己在梦里的全部遭遇。从她和朝夏的儿提时代，一直讲到两人的分离与重逢，以及她所跌入的由朝夏设置的多重梦境的故事。

“我这阵子拜托小胡子警长查了她的履历，她从少年院出来之后没有再去投靠父母，想想也是，父母都再婚然后搬离了老家，那之后她在东京流浪了很久，大概是在那个时候加入组织的吧。”

望海咽下一口酒，刺激性的液体顺着喉咙流进胃里，带起一阵辛酸。

“照理说她明明最讨厌教会那种做派了，居然到头来还是会跑进那种地方。”

“谁知道呢，或许是迷茫，或许是愤怒，或许是怀抱着对社会的怨恨她才做出了这种选择......她曾经一直在试图保护我，但到最后这个世界还是背叛了她......”望海叹了口气，接着道：“而正是这种现实中的痛苦加强了她在梦中的精神力，因为越是不愿意去面对现实的人也越倾向于选择永远坠入梦中，所以一开始我就在她的精神力所塑造的梦境中迷失了......这就是我说的危险。”

“唔......好吧，望海教授的想法我是理解了，不过我对有钱不赚这件事还是持怀疑态度。”朝美在电话里叹着气，但更像是在心疼已经到手的钞票。

“不过。”朝美把话题一转，问了望海一个问题，“我不懂为什么教授会对第一层梦境坠得那么深，按照我们之前的测试来看，第一层梦境是最容易被破解的，但是教授你却在第一层梦境里待得比第二层梦境还要久。”

朝美的话令望海心中咯噔一下，的确，一般来说梦境中的破绽是很容易被发现的，因为梦境世界在最初的时候都是一片荒芜，除非花费大量的时间和心血去设计并建筑，不然把梦境世界制作出能将人困住的真实感出来。望海曾经测试过，她足足在梦境世界里待了三天，才勉强制作出了一个可以乱真的实验室。而在这本应该最快破解的第一层梦境中，自己却是花了很长时间才察觉到了异样。

“教授你说朝夏是以你们共同创作的小说为原型创建的第一层梦境，这就更奇怪了，因为比起真实的经历和记忆，想利用小说内容为蓝本建立梦境要难得多......在这么短时间里就能建立起这么完整的世界，那个朝夏莫非是个天才？”

“不对。”望海喃喃着，她拿着杯子的手开始颤抖了起来，“你提醒我了。”

“哈？”

“重要的不是小说内容......而是，时间......”

“教授？教授你没事吧。”

朝美担心地询问着，但她看不到的是，在电话那头的望海已经无法抑制泪水顺着脸颊流下。望海紧紧地咬住了嘴唇，一字一顿地说：“你还记得我跟你说过的，我收到了自己的化名信那件事吗？”

“你说赤望美砂那个？”

“对，我以为那是我进入梦境时候给自己留下的暗号......”

“诶？不是吗？”

“不，那确实是我给自己留下的暗号，但是......那是从37年前寄来的，也就是说......”望海的喉咙干涩到令人难以忍受，但是她坚持着把下半句话说了出来，“我在第一层梦境里，实际上待了37年。”

电话那头沉默了，良久，朝美才缓缓开口。

“也就是说，朝夏把教授你拉入梦境之后，给你创建了一个新的世界，让你从出生开始经历，一直过了37年？”

“是，我在最初被拉入她梦境的时候，发现她用了小说中的素材创造了世界，于是就就留下了那个信作为启发点，但是她掩饰得很好，以小说为蓝本第一层梦境才是如此真实而完善，而我也正是因此没有对第一层梦境产生怀疑,一直到37年这个时间点......”

望海记得，那个小说她们是从主人公的出生，一直写到了她37岁退团离开。“在那之后小说内容完结了，朝夏没有新的素材去隐藏我的启发点，所以那封信被寄过来了......第二层梦境是她的下策吧，她试图用梦中梦的方式模糊我的判断，让我误以为自己已经醒来，从而在第一层梦境中陷得更深。”

这是一个很危险的手法，望海知道的，在入侵过程中梦境的主人很多时候是拥有明确意识的，所以朝夏才能设置这样完整的梦境世界。

但是，这也意味着朝夏怀抱着清醒的意识在虚幻中待了整整37年。在自己坠入梦中感受着朝夏为自己建立的这个世界，平稳度过自己人生的时候，朝夏在做什么呢？望海不知道，她无法想象朝夏整整37年都独自一人承受着真相在这个世界中徘徊的样子。那个时候，她是否一直都在期待着与自己相遇的那一天呢。

想到这里，望海的思路更明了了，她记得梦中两人第一次相遇的时候，朝夏的声音那般欣喜若狂，甚至带着一丝略显激动的颤抖。

“你好，我叫朝夏まなと。”

那个时候，朝夏是怀着怎样的心情来到自己身边的呢。在一瞬间的恍惚中，望海似乎可以看到在最后离别的那个瞬间，朝夏看向自己的眼神中深藏着的痛苦和爱意。那不再是年少时代的轻狂，而是一种沉淀了多年之后的释然。

望海咽下一口酒，酒精在她的喉咙中发酵成了某种苦涩的气体，麻痹了她的神经，但是却无法带走此刻饶人的思绪。朝美的声音再次传来。

“教授，我在想，朝夏她是不是故意露出破绽的，我是说淡路岛那件事。”

望海闭上眼睛，眼前出现的是朝夏最后对自己露出的那个笑容，以及那句【抱歉，我骗了你】。

“为什么？”望海开口问。

“因为......”

朝美犹豫了一下，才继续说了下去。

“在这虚妄的37年时间里，她是真的再次爱上你了吧。”

夜深了，酒吧逐渐热闹了起来，三五成群的年轻人涌上舞台，随着流淌在空气中的音乐翩翩起舞，身体的碰撞中情欲的色彩逐渐变得浓稠，将整个酒吧的染成了暧昧的昏黄色。望海喝干杯中最后一滴酒，起身离开了这里。

随着冬日的到来，室外的气温下降到了冰点前后，凛冽的海风带着些许扰人清梦的冷意吹在望海的脸上，让刚刚还因酒精而变得昏沉的脑子再次清醒了过来。她拉进大衣，沿着海岸朝车站方向走去。方才朝美的话依旧在她的脑海中回荡着，她将寒冷的空气吸入肺中，又吐了出来。

眼前回荡着是朝夏在梦境中对自己展露的笑意，与记忆中一模一样，纯真而热情。

朝夏，朝夏，你当时到底在想什么呢？

望海不知道答案，就如同人无法抓住飘渺的云烟一样，人也永远无法知道梦中一切到底有几分是真，又有几分是假。望海记得坎伯曾经说过，【神话是众人的梦，而梦是私人的神话】。的确，人类一生有接近三分之一的时间都是在梦境中度过的，我们不愿意面对现实的苦痛与烦恼，于是将自己隐身于梦境之中。梦境中无需担心失败，我有成千上百次的机会去实现自己所有的幻想与欲望，这种感觉会令人入迷，会令人失去自我。我们似乎仅有三分之二属于现世，而剩下的那三分之一，则属于永恒的幻想。

望海久违地想起了小时候的事，她记得那个时候她跟朝夏都还是孩子般的模样，两个说着自己的梦和幻想，然后写下了那本承载着两个人公共记忆的【剧团】。那个时候，朝夏曾说过，总有一天赚了钱，会买一座剧场送给自己，让自己实现登上舞台的梦想。但是时过境迁，在岁月蹉跎中两个人都不再是当初的模样了。

【我失去了你，但是你却依旧记得当初的约定。

你不仅送了我一个剧场，你甚至将一段我梦寐以求的人生送给我了。】

风大了，望海已经不记得自己走了多久，她心中只剩下了对朝夏和曾经的那些回忆，在这个悠长的夜晚化成了零散的碎片，在望海的灵魂上留下了某些永远无法消除的伤痕。

望海闭上眼睛，在永无边境的黑暗中，有歌声正从远方传来，那是一首熟悉的曲子。

All the leaves are brown,

树叶转黄

And the sky is gray

天空灰蓝

I've been for a walk,

我散着步

On a winter's day

在一个冬日里

I'd be safe and warm,

我会安全又温暖

If I was in L.A.

如果这是在洛杉矶

California dreaming

加州梦

On such a winter's day

在这样的一个冬日

Stopped into a church,

停步走进教堂

I passed along the way

穿过走道

Well, I got down on my knees,

我跪了下来

And I pretend to pray

并假装祈祷

You know the preacher likes the cold

你知道神父喜欢寒冷，

He knows I'm gonna stay

他知道我会留下来。

California dreaming

加州梦

On such a winter's day

在这样的一个冬日，

All the leaves are brown,

树叶转黄，

And the sky is gray

天空灰蓝，

I've been for a walk,

我散着步，

On a winter's day

在一个冬日里，

If I didn't tell her,

如果不是告诉了她，

I could leave today

我今天就会离去。

California dreaming

加州梦

On such a winter's day

在这样的一个冬日。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 后记
> 
> 写这篇文其实参考了很多设定，像最经典的盗梦空间，红辣椒，入侵脑细胞这样描绘现实与梦境的作品，不过我心心念念的依旧是那种对世界真实性的怀疑而引发的悬疑感，就像生死停留里面所描绘的将短时间所发生的事和其中的素材扩展成一个新的故事那样的感觉。
> 
> 在写的时候也用了一些小想法来试图增加迷惑性，比如将第一层梦境设定成我们所了解的那个存在剧团的世界，不过大家真的很聪明啊，一眼就看破了......（大概是我太蠢了）
> 
> 虽然确实能感觉到这种现实与假象交叉的悬疑写的时候真的挺累，不过写完了回头想一想还是觉得写得挺愉快的～我cp一定要又发糖又发刀，又甜又虐才是王道！
> 
> 不过其实我在里面还设置了一个伏笔，只是略微点了一下没有明说，不过其实无视掉也完全不影响阅读www（注意到了大概回来打我的吧）
> 
> 最后，感谢食用🙏


End file.
